<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VICTON Seungwoo &amp; Seungsik Oneshots by seungsiksbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226468">VICTON Seungwoo &amp; Seungsik Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch'>seungsiksbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As if I didnt have enough 2seung stuff already, here this comes<br/>Requests are open by the way~ &gt;♡&lt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo &amp; Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Another tired day went by in Han Seungwoo's life. His passion of photography was still ablaze and he was still young, in his late 20's only. His tall figure and handsome looks had numerous models and co-workers drooling over him, but Seungwoo was in desperate search of love, and pure love only.</p><p>After a long thought, he decided to go back to his hometown from abroad, and visit a temple. He missed his hometown, family anyways and he wanted to try asking about it at the temple. </p><p>So with a flight, and a taxi ride, Seungwoo reached his home where he grew up. All the memories flashed back of his childhood, his sister and his parents, and he smiled to himself at the fact that the town was still the same as ever.<br/>
He hugged his mother, who now had to reach up on her tippy toes to envelop her little son into her arms and peck his cheek, "Oh, how big you've gotten." She said with tears in her eyes and Seungwoo smiled heartily, "I'm home."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Seungwoo had prayed at the temple, closing his eyes and kneeling, talking to his god in his own heart about the love he wanted, and the love he wished to give. </p><p>After his conversation was over, he went outside to sit on the brick stairs leading towards the temple and back down it when a monk came up to him with a gentle smile, "Hello there, child."<br/>
Seungwoo looked up at the man and smiled back, "Hi." <br/>
"May I sit here?"<br/>
Seungwoo looked around, seeing there was a lot of empty space but nodded anyways, "Have you prayed, yet?"</p><p>Seungwoo nodded, his elbows placed over his knees and hands clasped together. "What did you ask?"<br/>
'<em>What is a monk gonna do about it anyways, make fun of me</em>?'</p><p>"I....asked for love." Seungwoo answered to the man sitting beside him. The place was beautiful, the temple itself was beautifully decorated and the massive Buddha statue added to its beauty. <br/>
A few people were around only at the quiet and relaxing place. A waterfall flowed behind them, the mountains surrounding the place low but green. Grass and flowers surrounding them, along with trees. </p><p>The temple was in the center and at this time of the morning, the birds chirped and and increased the calming aura of the whole place.<br/>
Seungwoo wore a black baggy t-shirt with jeans for the visit and it was a simple outfit.</p><p>The monk beside him sighed, "Ah, love...indeed a great thing to ask for."<br/>
He got up suddenly, excusing himself to leave and continue praying, "I'm sure you will find love, dear child. Just believe."<br/>
Seungwoo pursed his lips and agreed.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He picked himself up from the place too, and moved towards the back of the temple which was empty entirely. <br/>
The view took away his breath, soft air blowing into his brown hair, multicolored butterflies flew around, pastel flower petals scattered on the dewy grass.<br/>
And in the midst of it all, sat a boy with his back towards Seungwoo, bright blonde hair and a pretty flower crown combined of pink and purple flowers.</p><p>Seungwoo felt himself move towards the boy involuntarily, his feet moving on their own. The boy turned around and if Seungwoo could put his appearance into words, it'd be:<br/>
Prettier than the whole view around him.</p><p>Seungwoo's heart seemed to stop in the moment, the boy in front of him was definitely an angel. The bright blonde hair, the rosy lips and tinted cheeks, smooth skin under the bright sun and silk clothes, of pastel pinks and purples. <br/>
His delicate hands held a flower crown in them, he was stringing another one.</p><p>The boy looked away after a glance, and Seungwoo took another step towards him after stepping out of his daze, "Hi....?" He said confusedly, trying to start a conversation with a human that pretty that Seungwoo's mind stopped working. <br/>
The boy turned around again, on a higher level of confusion than Seungwoo, mouth ajar, "Wha--you can see me?!"<br/>
Seungwoo raised a brow and stuffed his hands in his jeans, "Uh, yeah."</p><p>He had interacted with top models, hot and cute, pretty and mature, but nothing compared to the angel in front of him.<br/>
With the question that the boy asked, Seungwoo was sure he was an angel.<br/>
"Sit down, sit down!" He patted the area in front of him, where he sat cross legged and Seungwoo copied him, the difference in angles making him look even more pretty.<br/>
"I'm Seungsik. And you?"<br/>
Seungwoo cleared his throat, "Seungwoo."</p><p>Seungsik chuckled, "Hehe, we both have Seung in our names!"<br/>
"The whole place....is empty. What are you doing here?" Seungwoo asked and Seungsik placed the back of his hand against his mouth to hide his bright smile, which Seungwoo wished he didn't do because such an enchanting smile was made to be admired and looked at.<br/>
"I could ask you the same, but....actually this is my home."</p><p>Seungwoo tilted his head, "This, is your home?" He asked finger pointing towards the beautiful landscape. <br/>
Seungsik nodded with a smile so bright and pure that Seungwoo felt himself melt inwardly.<br/>
"Its actually the waterfall over...there. But yeah, this whole place is my home."<br/>
Seungwoo wanted his confirmation and confirmation he got, </p><p>"I am a fairy!"<br/>
Seungwoo gulped, "A....what, again?"<br/>
Seungsik giggled and placed the flower crown he had put together of yellow and orange flowers onto Seungwoo's dark hair, "A fairy! I'm the water fairy."<br/>
Seungwoo blinked, and rubbed his eyes, if he was seeing a fairy in real life, he must be either dreaming or dead.</p><p>And as much as Seungwoo was flustered, he regained his composure and exhaled, "Am I dead or dreaming?"<br/>
Seungsik fixed the crown on his own hair and smiled, "Neither! I am a little confused myself how you can see me..."<br/>
He put the fingertips of his index fingers together and bit the inside of his cheek, "But its so great, I am so excited!"</p><p>"I have never had a friend because obviously no one can see me! And you know the fish are so unfriendly in the pond!" Seungwoo listened to him talk adorably, he knew in his chest he had fallen in love at first sight of the boy, and it didn't matter to him he was a fairy, or angel, or human.<br/>
All he knew was that Seungsik was gorgeous and unbelievable. </p><p>And super, super talkative.</p><p>"So, I love these lilac flowers, I think they suit me well and I know I'm talking a lot, its just I haven't talked to anybody in a long, long time."<br/>
Seungsik placed himself near the lilac flowers blooming from the ground and grinned up at Seungwoo, "See? They suit me!"<br/>
Seungwoo smiled at the view, "Definitely." <br/>
"There used to be a bunny who lived here. Me and her were good friends but then someone hunted her so yeah. But you know, I have a mango tree here! You wanna eat some?"</p><p>Seungwoo shrugged, "Why not?" They both got up and Seungsik joyfully skipped towards the hidden tree, behind the giant neem trees. <br/>
His hand reached up to grab a mango and he squeezed it in his hands, handing it to Seungwoo, "Put it over your mouth, upside down and you'll taste the juice!"<br/>
Seungwoo chuckled, "Alright. I'll tell you how it tastes." Seungsik nodded excitedly and even if Seungwoo hated fruits all his life, he tasted the mango for Seungsik's excited face and doe eyes only.</p><p>The taste wasn't bad and he licked his lips afterward, "Nice." Seungsik smugly chuckled, "I know, right? Come I'll show you the sunflower fields on the back of the mountain!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo had met a thousands of people by now. Talented, beautiful, models and photographers, male and female but he never felt love with anyone.<br/>
How could it be that right after he prayed, he met this fairy that was so surreal and pretty and made his chest flutter with love.</p><p>Seungsik chose a spot near the waterfall, close enough to hear the drops clashing against rocks and far enough not to get wet. Before Seungwoo could even realize, the sun had started to set. The sky was matching Seungsik's flower crown (Seungwoo had managed to take off his own secretly) and his silk shirt and pyjamas.<br/>
It was like Seungsik lived in night mode even in the morning. </p><p>The night sky made him look even more beautiful in Seungwoo's eyes, as Seungsik sat and looked at the waterfall dreamily, "Ah~ I can never have enough of my home. It's beautiful, isn't it?"<br/>
Seungwoo replied, "Yes, it is. Very beautiful." Without looking at the waterfall, instead his eyes were fixated on the ethereal fairy; Seungsik.</p><p>A strand of hair kept moving and covering Seungsik's face, so Seungwoo gently tucked it behind the other's ear and Seungsik smiled, "Thank you." <br/>
<em>How can someone be so cute? </em><br/>
<em>And so gorgeous?</em><br/>
<em>Right. He is a fairy, Seungwoo</em>.</p><p>Seungsik gazed at the sky, stars littering all over and his eyes twinkled just like the stars, waking up Seungwoo with an alarming thought,<br/>
'<em>What if I lose him tomorrow?'</em><br/>
<em>'I have to make the most of it now</em>.'</p><p>So he did just that, and grabbed Seungsik's cheek softly, turning his face towards him and placing his lips onto Seungsik's rosy soft ones. <br/>
Everything felt right in that moment, the fear in the back of his mind that maybe Seungsik would run away, hide, hate him, was all pushed to the further back when Seungsik tilted his head and parted his lips to deepen the kiss.<br/>
His lips were sweet like candy, and pink like rose petals. Seungwoo wanted to savor every single second.</p><p>His chest felt lighter by Seungsik's action and he placed his arms comfortably on Seungsik's waist who pulled away to catch his breath, and stared into Seungwoo's eyes. <br/>
Seungwoo got mesmerized into Seungsik's starry eyes, snapping out only when Seungsik whispered, "Seungwoo...." his eyes big and innocent.</p><p>Seungsik joined their lips together this time, passionately but gently. Their mouths moving together in sync. Kisses exhanged between them so normally, as if they were used to doing this everyday.<br/>
Seungwoo took it just a step further by licking Seungsik's bottom lip, and Seungsik allowed the next step to come, their tongues against each other and Seungwoo licked Seungsik's lip, again and again just to make sure such a sweet taste belonged to him. <br/>
But when he thought about it, a sweet taste like strawberries would belong to a fairy like Seungsik only.</p><p>Seungwoo pulled away for a moment, just to admire the condition Seungsik was in. Wet, red and swollen lips from the make out session, and dazed eyes. His breath was heavy, chest heaving up and down, and Seungwoo took every single detail in of the fairy in front of him.<br/>
Seungsik gave him a reassuring smile and closed his eyes, locking his lips onto Seungwoo's yet again. </p><p>Even if he was an isolated fairy, with no friends and family, everyone around him found love and left him to be on his own, he knew in this moment, that Seungwoo was what he needed. <br/>
Seungwoo's mouth against his own, body near his and to be left gasping for air.<br/>
"Please take care of me." Seungsik said, when Seungwoo was done sucking on Seungsik's plump lips, at which Seungwoo chuckled, "Gladly." </p><p>He rolled his hips against Seungsik's lightly, and Seungsik shuddered at the pleasure he felt, eyes wide from surprise, "Tell me whenever it hurts, even a little bit." Seungwoo said and the other nodded, leaning forward with his arms wrapped around Seungwoo's neck to give a long, deep kiss. <br/>
Seungwoo repeated his action, this time his hands wrapping around Seungsik's waist to lay him down onto the soft grass and admire the reflection of the stars into Seungsik's brown eyes.</p><p>But the admiration was cut when Seungwoo thrust his hips against Seungsik's clothed ones and he shut his eyes from how good it felt, neck tilting away to expose skin so smooth, Seungwoo wanted to only look at it and never place a finger on it.<br/>
But he had to take the chance and mark him his, Han Seungwoo's, even if only for a mere day. For a mere dream, for a mere<strong> fantasy.</strong></p><p>Seungwoo dipped his head down and placed feathery kisses all over Seungsik's exposed neck, moving to lick at the adam's apple and then to the side of the neck, slowly inching towards the ear. Seungsik's reaction was telling Seungwoo found his weak spot. Seungwoo had placed just a small kiss below Seungsik's earlobe, but hearing the gasp, Seungwoo grinded his crotch onto Seungsik's a little rougher, and at the same time licked on the newly found weak spot, sucking on it and marking it red.</p><p>Seungsik's mouth left whines now, small, soft but turning Seungwoo on.<br/>
Seungwoo sat back up, just to take off his shirt, the place where they were was hidden from the common folk anyway. <br/>
Seungsik had taken them both to his secret hideout behind the mountain, with greenery, flowers and trees just like the ones below, maybe even more prettier. <br/>
Seungsik knew the whole place like the back of his hand, and he shared the most secretive place with Seungwoo, to enjoy his company fully.</p><p>Seungsik's eyes stared at Seungwoo's six-pack, taken a little back by them but he found them very hot and handsome, so his finger touched them without thinking, tracing the abs with his finger and Seungwoo let him take his time.<br/>
"You like them?" He asked with a smile and Seungsik nodded his head, his blonde hair sprawled against the grass, "I do."<br/>
Seungwoo proceeded to unbutton Seungsik's shirt who let Seungwoo take the wheel and take off his shirt, letting it fall down his shoulders and on his elbows, not taking it off entirely.</p><p>His skin was porcelain, like a doll's and Seungwoo wanted to just sit and worship it for the rest of his life. Every single inch was so perfectly balanced and smooth, Seungwoo's lips sketched the skin underneath them with every kiss on the surface. Kissing, licking, sucking and marking the fairy his down to his collarbones, forcing sweet moans out of Seungsik's lips. His mouth found its way to one of the pink buds on Seungsik's chest, and he opened his mouth to take it into his mouth, tongue licking the nipple and Seungsik grabbed Seungwoo's hair, crying out when Seungwoo sucked on it.</p><p><br/>
"Seungwoo--Ngh!" The way Seungwoo's name slipped over his tongue, had Seungwoo feeling on cloud 9. His hands moved to the hem of Seungsik's silk pyjamas, looking up just for permission and continuing when Seungsik gave him a nod. He pulled them down and saw that Seungsik was wearing nothing underneath. Everything about Seungsik was so pretty, as if all the lotuses of the pond nearby joined to make the perfection that Seungsik was.</p><p>Seungwoo was hard in his pants, but it was not even coming to his head at the moment that he needed pleasure himself. <br/>
He placed his fingers on Seungsik's lips, telling him, "Suck." Seungsik looked up, expression hot and turned on, "Your....fingers?" <br/>
"My fingers."<br/>
Seungsik gently grabbed Seungwoo's large hand with his own fingers and licked the fingers slowly, coating them top to bottom with his spit. He took them inside his mouth, and sucked on them lightly, looking at Seungwoo for approval who was too immersed in Imagining his dick for his fingers.</p><p><br/>
Seungwoo bit his lip to hold back the moam that begged to leave at the fantasy in his mind, pulling away his fingers and gliding them around Seungsik's entrance.<br/>
He gasped, hands going around Seungwoo's back and face nuzzling into Seungwoo's neck, who slowly entered the finger inside the tightness.<br/>
Seungsik felt weird and new, but because it was Seungwoo, his heart told him to trust Seungwoo and let him control.</p><p>Seungwoo slowly slid his finger inside, making sure not to hurt Seungsik even a little. He moved his finger gradually, Seungsik getting used to it, his eyes closed tight and he gasped into Seungwoo's ear, hardening him into his suffocating pants even more. Seungwoo added in another finger, shortening Seungsik's oxygen, and when he scissored against Seungsik's veins and he moaned straight into Seungwoo's ear, "Ah, ngh...."</p><p>Seungsik was hard himself, but when Seungwoo hit his prostrate, his eyes saw (literal) stars. Eyes rolling back to his skull, and back arching. <br/>
"Seungwoo, it's enough." He said and Seungwoo nodded, taking off his pants right away, lining his dick against Seungsik's stretched hole, "Does your back hurt against the grass, baby doll?" Seungwoo asked and Seungsik blushed deeply at the nickname, shaking his head no, "Its actually pretty soft." </p><p>Seungwoo slowly pushed himself inside the soft, tight space Seungsik offered him. He felt connected, he felt one when it was finally fully inside, touching Seungsik against his prostrate and he whined, toes curling in impatience to have his own hole adjusted. "Do you want it?" Seungwoo asked, staring at Seungsik's disheveled face. His eyes were dreamy, lips still swollen, lovebites on his neck and collarbones, and a single swollen nipple. </p><p>"I need it." He replied in the sexiest voice possible, without even realizing what it did to Seungwoo who gradually started moving back and forth. He was feeling impatient himself, but his worry and care for Seungsik told him to go slow.<br/>
Until, Seungsik moaned needy under Seungwoo, hands on Seungwoo's shoulder and he grinded his hips down, "Agh, faster, please!" <br/>
Seungwoo obeyed, going at a faster pace, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, he leaned down to lock his lips with Seungsik clumsily, teeth clashing and tongues quarelling, their body connected as one. Chests so close to meddle with each other's heartbeats.</p><p>Seungsik pulled Seungwoo's body impossibly close to his, moans getting louder and whinier with every thrust. Seungwoo paused suddenly, setting his angle right and pushing into Seungsik's prostrate. Seungsik cried out loud, "Ngh!" His back arching and toes curling, mouth still locked onto Seungwoo's.<br/>
"Oh My, you feel so good." Seungsik exclaimed and Seungwoo smiled down at him, "You're so beautiful." His fingertips digging into Seungsik's hipbones and every single thrust was hitting Seungsik's prostrate, the sensitive set of veins sending electricity through Seungsik's spine.</p><p>Their bodies moved together, moans leaving Seungwoo's mouth at the pleasure Seungsik gave him. He felt himself coming closer, but he turned their positions around. His hands were on Seungsik's waist and he guided his hips, pulling his body up and thrusting his dick into Seungsik. The angle made Seungsik's eyes water and jaw drop, his moans had gotten so much sloppier, his head covered by a huge ball of daze. <br/>
<em>Seungwoo</em><br/>
<em>Seungwoo</em><br/>
<em>Seungwoo</em></p><p>His mind kept chanting and he picked himself up, dropping back down, Seungwoo's dick nudging against his prostrate roughly and Seungwoo threw his head back, "Keep going, baby, Im close." He said, taking hold of Seungsik's dick in his own hands and palming it, Seungsik had pick the pace and he was bouncing himself onto Seungwoo now. <br/>
His ass clencing around Seungwoo, their moves rough and messy. Seungsik sat up, placed his hands behind him and thrust Seungwoo into himself properly, teaching his climax a little before Seungwoo with a loud whiny cry.</p><p>Seungwoo on the other hand groaned, coming inside of Seungsik and letting the liquid ooze of out Seungsik's hole. The fairy fell on top of Seungwoo, giggling, "That felt so good." Seungwoo ran a hand through Seungsik's hair, "I wish I could stay with you forever."</p><p>Seungsik grinned, still breathless, "You can. If you love me."<br/>
Seungwoo pecked Seungsik's lips, "I love you."<br/>
Seungsik smiled, "Well, then. Whenever a fairy finds its love, its allowed to become mortal and live with them until death! Thats how my family and friends left me haha."<br/>
Seungwoo sat up excitedly, still inside Seungsik who hissed when Seungwoo's dick pushed against his now sensitive prostate. <br/>
Seungwoo apolgised, and pulled out, "You can do that?"<br/>
Seungsik smiled brightly at the boy, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, "I surely can."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo hugged Seungsik close to his chest from happiness.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One isn't enough.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remove the covers from my face, bright light from the windows hit my eyes. I scrunch my eyes at it and look to my side to see the love of my life beside me, "Good Morning, Seungsikie!" He grinned at me with his navy blue hair.</p><p>"Mhm...Good morning." I said, moving towards him and wrapping my arms around him. I place a soft smooch onto his bare neck.</p><p>Me and Seungwoo always slept naked, it was comfortable and soft for us, unlike last night when I wore a shirt of his which was too large on me, but I loved it.<br/>Seungwoo craned his neck away, and laid down, giving me space to get on top of him and kiss his neck hotly, trailing them up to his jaw.</p><p>"What about me?"<br/>I snap my head towards the noise and see....</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo?<br/>Red haired- Seungwoo? With the brown streaks shining in the sunlight slipping through the window and a smirk on his face.<br/>I look back at to see the Seungwoo under me and then back towards the red haired one, "Seungwoo?"</p><p>"Yes!" They said in unison.</p><p>"Wh- Why are there 2 of you?"<br/>I rub my eyes, what is going on? How could there be 2 Seungwoos. Red Seungwoo moves towards us and wraps his arms around my waist from the back, "Let's have fun together, Seungsik."<br/>"Wha--" my words get cut off as blue Seungwoo sat up and with me being in his lap, he easily smashed his lips onto mine.<br/>The quiet room got filled with sound of the mattress, my shirt and our lips smacking.</p><p>The Seungwoo behind me rubbed his hand all over my waist and stomach, I gasped against blue Seungwoo's lips when red Seungwoo's hands rubbed on my nipples over the shirt.<br/>"Call me Wooya, and him Seungwoo." Said blue Seungwoo and I nodded, what do I even say to that?<br/>'Uh no bitch who are you first of all?'<br/>Does that even matter when their hands are roaming my body so passionately?</p><p>Wooya kept our lips attached, licking my bottom lip and I parted my lips for him to push his tongue inside and rub it against mine,<br/>Meanwhile Seungwoo started placing kisses against my neck and hand towards my crotch.</p><p>Seungwoo's stubble tickled against my neck and his lips felt so good when he bit down on my nape and flicked his tongue over the skin there, "Ahn...." I whined, reaching out my hands, one around Wooya's neck and the other gentle on Seungwoo's nape behind me.</p><p>I pulled away from Wooya, taking my moment to breathe, as Seungwoo's hands rubbed my manhood up and down, slowly and firmly. I squirmed back into him behind me, his mouth now sucking on the soft spot of my neck.<br/>After a few tries, I bumped into his dick and felt it hard against my ass, "Feel that? It's hard."<br/>Seungwoo whispered from behind into my ear directly and I shivered at his voice, "Yeah, I felt that."</p><p>Wooya grabs my hand and moves it from his neck to his cock, just as hard. I look at Wooya who has his bangs touching his eyelashes, "I'm hard too."<br/>I gulp and let my hand grab his cock, rubbing the hot and hard cock with my palm, precum leaking out the top. I run my thumb over it and watch his hiss, and flinch.</p><p>"Fuck--that feels so good."<br/>I keep moving my ass back onto Seungwoo's hard dick, and he hums into my ear, "Mhmm...." his hand lets go of my dick and he takes a hold of my body from my waist, fingertips digging into my hipbones.</p><p>He pulls his own manhood out of his boxers and spreads my asscheeks to place himself inbetween, and I throw my head back against his shoulder, "Ahn--That feels so good, Seungwoo." I moaned, his dick rubbing up my entrance.<br/>"Why don't you...." Seungwoo started, fingers suddenly grasping and pinching my nipple, "Suck him off?"</p><p>I open my eyes that had shut from feeling Seungwoo's precum against my hole, and look at Wooya who was leaning on his elbows, my hand still working on him.</p><p>He opens his eyes and moves back, "Seungsikie...." he whispered and I went on all fours, dipping myself down and make a fist around the base.<br/>I feel him tense under me and I open my mouth to envelop him into my mouth, the heat spreading into my mouth. </p><p>I always knew Seungwoo was big, but the way it fit into my mouth, vibrated against my tongue, the veins under my lips....it felt like never before</p><p>He trembled under me, hands gripping my hair softly and when I felt Seungwoo's dick rub against my entrance, teasing me, I whined against Wooya's cock, sending vibrations up his body and a groan to emit from his mouth.<br/>I pull off from Wooya's dick with a pop to say, "Seungwoo....please don't tease me." I keep rubbing Wooya's dick who had his fingers entangled in my hair.</p><p>"Yeah? What do you want?"<br/>From my mouth that somehow went around Wooya's hard dick again, I mumble against him, "I want-- I need you inside me, please."<br/>I keep trying to push my ass against his but with one of his hand on my waist, he forced me to stay put, "Stay still, baby."</p><p>His lips feel soft and hard at the same time against my spine, trailing kisses down, "You look so fucking hot." He says and pushes the tip inside, my actions pause and eyes close, moaning against Seungwoo's cock that leaked onto my parted lips now,</p><p>I grow impatient and he pulls it right away, a little harshly and my eyes get filled with tears, I just want him to fuck me, is that too much to ask for?<br/>"Seungwoo, mmph--please!" My voice was muffled against Wooya's dick who was gasping and moaning, his grip tightening only slightly.</p><p>Wooya is easy and lovable, I like making him feel good and he loses himself while Seungwoo is crazy and a huge tease.</p><p>His palm smacks against my cheek and I yelp out, every single sound from my lips emitting a louder one from Wooya.<br/>"Should I put it inside you?" Seungwoo asks from behind me and I reply in a whiny voice, "Yes yes yes yes yes."<br/>"Do you want it deep inside you, huh?"<br/>I nod my head, "Mhmm~ I want it deep. Please."</p><p>Fuck what do I do?<br/>The actual Seungwoo never teased me like this, what do I do to make him just put it inside me?</p><p> </p><p>Wooya gently grabs my chin to make me look up at him, my cheeks hollowed against his cock, "Tell him how you want Daddy to fuck you."<br/>His language takes me off surprise but I give the tip a swipe of my tongue before turning my head to look at Seungwoo who still had his cock teasingly placed on my entrance,</p><p>"I want your cock....buried deep inside me, please daddy. Please, I want you to fuck me alre--" my words get stuck in my throat and I moan out loudly, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as Seungwoo's cock slams inside of me all of a sudden.</p><p>"Fuck!" I moan, his cock sliding in and out of me. I loved the feeling of his hard cock inside of me, no condom, nothing and I realise Wooya was waiting but he got up and Seungwoo picked me up, hands on my stomach to support me and I grip Wooya's shoulder blades to support my body that lost all energy from Seungwoo's cock hitting inside of me.</p><p>Wooya grabbed mine and his cock, putting them together and fucking our dicks together. "You like that?" Seungwoo asked from behind me and I moaned loudly, "I love it, I love it so much, Ang...."</p><p>Everything about his cock pulsating inside of me is pure bliss, their deep moans intertwining with my whiny ones. </p><p>Had Seungwoo ever fucked me like this?</p><p><br/>His dick turns angles and hits my prostrate, my head loses color, the feeling of Wooya's dick against mine and Seungwoo's ramming inside of me.</p><p>He was being rough, as rough as possible perhaps, slamming inside of me and roughly pushing his cock in and out of me.</p><p>He picks up his speed at my voice, grinding his tip against my prostrate and rubbing on the nerves harshly, making me arch my back and whine,<br/>"You like how deep it goes?"<br/>I felt it so hard and deep inside of me, my mind couldn't even think straight anymore, from the feeling of Wooya's lips sucking dark lovebites on my exposed neck and collarbones.</p><p>His cock kept hitting my insides roughly and I loved the rough treatment, "It feels so good, ungh~" my moans left my mouth and Seungwoo wrapped his palm around my neck, my breaths hazy and heavy by now, chest heaving up and down.<br/>The way his cock reached my insides so hard, so deep, fuck this is all I wanted, to have his hard cock inside of me, throbbing against my prostrate, driving me insane.</p><p>And with his slender fingers around my neck, choking my breaths to shorter, ragged ones, I felt like I was on cloud 9, "Fuck, Daddy....you're so rough."</p><p>"Ah....both of you, feel so so good." I moaned lewdly and with the friciton of Wooya's dick against mine and Seungwoo's cock inside of me, fucking me so hard, our moans mixed.<br/>"Are you about to cum, baby boy?"<br/>I nodded my head frantically, Seungwoo's hand moving from my adam's apple to inside my mouth, two fingers inside.</p><p>His large fingers felt so hot against my tongue, he kept fucking into me and it felt so good, "I'm coming!" I said and orgasmed over mine and Wooya's chest.<br/>The feeling staying inside of me as Seungwoo rutted against my inside and came inside of me, filling me up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything turned black all of a sudden and my eyes opened to a whole different view.<br/>A single Seungwoo, MY Seungwoo stood in front of me with a smile, "Wake up, babe."<br/>I rub my eyes and whisper, "It was a dream?"<br/>He cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes with his gentle brown ones, "What was a dream?"<br/>"Nothing."</p><p>I smile to myself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I havent proof read this yet, ignore the mistakes.♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Director Kang and Intern Han</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because Swoo be looking extra small lately~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"And thats how you do it!" Byungchan said, moving back from his position from having his chest against Seungwoo's back. "Right, Thank you." Seungwoo said, a smile on his thin lips and a dimple in his cheek.<br/>Seungsik watched the both from afar, hands stuffed in his pockets.</p><p>"You really don't have any friends here. Wanna go out with me to eat tonight?"</p><p>Seungwoo bit the inside of his cheek to ponder, "I'll see if I'm free." <br/>"Come on~ how busy of a person are you?"<br/>"I have to focus on my house chores, and other stuff too." Seungwoo replied shyly, wanting to avoid personal conversations.</p><p>"Choi Byungchan!" Seungsik called out and Byungchan scurried away, "Yes Yes Boss~ I'm going to work."<br/>Chan sneaked up behind Seungsik, "Stop being so protective over the intern~"<br/>Seungsik glanced at his friend beside him, "I'm not. I just dont tolerate slacking."<br/>"Seungsik....its literally all over your face. Stop it."</p><p>Seungsik shook his head, adamant. "There is only handsomeness all over my face. You're seeing things."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik walked out of his office, exhaling and running a hand through his hair. '<em>The work load keeps piling up'</em><br/>His eyes stopped at the intern, Han Seungwoo, who had his back towards him. He checked all the workers, everyone was working diligently. Seungsik noticed Seungwoo's screen blank, as if he didnt know what to do so he decided to help.<br/>(Which was so weird because all Seungsik ever does is sit in his office and work, or place a meeting.)</p><p>A few workers eyes bulged but Seungsik ignored them, placing a hand on the back of Seungwoo's chair, "What's the matter?"<br/>Seungwoo's lips parted seeing the Director right beside him but he quickly replied, "I...I dont know how to use this."</p><p>Seungsik guided him about it, instructing with his fingers moving on the screen in front of Seungwoo. <br/>He stared at Seungwoo while Seungwoo tried doing it by himself. The software was new for Seungwoo but he got the hang of it the second time, looking at Seungsik with a smile. It seemed like Seungwoo froze, realizing how close him and Seungsik were.</p><p>He snapped his face away, "Thank you, Director."<br/>Seungsik gave a charming smile himself, "You're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>"You just can NOT say you treat him the same." Chan said when Seungsik was on his way back to his office.<br/>Seungsik rolled his eyes, "Pay attention to your work like a good friend."<br/>Chan laughed heartily, "Geez, I know you too well!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Seungsik knew it himself, every since the intern came for his internship, all innocent and clueless, he wanted to hug him and tell him that its okay, Seungsik would give him the world if he asks for it.</p><p>He really thought Seungwoo was a clueless little baby.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Except his heart throbbed and burned when Byungchan would just cling onto him and show him around.<br/>Needless to say, Seungsik wanted to grab Seungwoo and make him his.<br/>So, he called Seungwoo into his own room, politely telling him to sit and relax before warninf him just as gently, <br/>'<strong>Stay away from Byungchan</strong>.'</p><p>Seungwoo blinked his eyes slowly, nodding his head. He didnt understand why the director would order him that but he had his very own rule,<br/>"<em><span class="u">The Director's words are Law"</span></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>But Byungchan was Seungsik's annoying friend and he knew what strings to pull to make Seungsik so angry that all he could see was red.<br/>It was surprising how Byungchan was not kicked out yet from the company and the main reason would definitely be Seungsik's father being bestfriends with Byungchan's father.</p><p>Seungsik got into business temporarily at first, he still remembers his father looking at him with drowsy, tired eyes and saying,<br/>"Seungsik....I only have burden and thats the business. Show me you can handle it."<br/>If only, it hadnt been his father and his wishes...<br/>But the last words mattered the most to him and thats why he gave his all at work everyday.</p><p>For someone just 25, Seungsik sure was good at handling a huge business all by himself.</p><p>Seungwoo had gotten injured and paused his studies, but thankfully he got the chance for an internship and he wanted to make the most of it.<br/>He liked the environment and he would try his best to get into this company. The work was organized, neat and the atmosphere was just his type.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Not to mention, the handsome Director he had a crush on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Seungwoo stood uncomfortably, in his white shirt and dress pants, eating his sandwich while Byungchan had an arm slung over his shoulder. <br/>Seungsik gripped the empty plastic cup in his hand, throwing it angrily in the nearby dustbin.</p><p>He could SWEAR he saw Byungchan smirk at him before continuing to cling onto Seungwoo.<br/>The intern looked at the noise of the cup hitting the dustbin and his eyes widened, pulling away from Byungchan.</p><p>
  <em>'Ah....fuck it.'</em>
</p><p><br/>Seungsik hated creating scenes and being overly expressive at times, but it felt right at the moment when he pushed away Byungchan, still being somewhat polite and giving him his best glare,<br/>"Know your limits with the intern."</p><p>Byungchan regained his posture from almost falling back, "What if I dont?" He said in a mocking voice, dimples annoying the shit out of the Director. His hand grazed the skin of Seungwoo's cheek, catching him by surprise and moving back more,</p><p>"Then I'll punch you--"<br/>Seungsik said, walking close enough to Byungchan, eyes dark and fists clenched by his sides,<br/>"--hard enough for you to stay away from him."</p><p>Seungsik walked away, adjusting his cuff and tie, and huffing out the anger left in him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A whole week passed for the intern, learning everything slowly and gradually. He was a good learner and focused on his work,<br/>'<em>Like a good boy....'</em></p><p>Seungsik was being peaceful and professional like he was supposed to but a certain person named Byungchan made it so tough for him with his annoying existence.<br/>He had stayed away from Seungwoo for some time but then he decided to take the bigger step and just get a punch or whatever Seungsik could dare to do.</p><p>Byungchan had a narcisstic obsession with his handsome face.<br/>How bad could a little punch do?</p><p>So with an arm around Seungwoo's waist and leaning down to press a chaste kiss on his cheek with a "Good work, Intern!", he really risked his life.<br/>Seungsik was in front of him within a blink of an eye, and Chan did think about interfering until he realized Byungchan kind of had this coming.</p><p>The collision of Seungsik's fist with his jaw and another to his nose.<br/>The workers gave space and watched quietly while Chan sipped his Americano noisily.<br/>"Ah~ youth." He said like an old man and Seungwoo stared at his weirdness before moving away from the scene in front of him.</p><p>Byungchan held his jaw, "Damn, bro. Relax." He said in english. Seungsik wiped his knuckles with a tissue, neatly wiping them as if the blood disgusted him (which it did)<br/>"I didnt knew you could do tha--Ow!" Seungsik kicked his knee and he fell down, a weak boy he already was and Seungsik went easy on him anyways.<br/>Seungsik knew atleast this much about Byungchan that he was weak and fragile and he did not want to be a murderer AND businessman at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik looked at the intern standing with wide eyes, and grabbed his wrist into his own palm, pulling him away into his own office.<br/>His heart beat faster, and he fisted the hem of his shirt nervously into his hands. <br/>"D-Director." <br/>Seungsik closed the door behind them, turning around to give Seungwoo a sharp glare, "What did I tell you?"<br/>Seungwoo dropped his head down, biting his lip.</p><p>"To stay away from Byungchan Hyung."<br/>"And what did you do?" Seungsik asked, now inching closer to the slightly taller Intern, until his back hit the table. <br/>Seungsik trapped him between his own frame, hands on either side of him, gripping the table, the suit he wore made Seungwoo's heart beat faster anyways.<br/>And then wasnt he Seungwoo's crush?</p><p><br/>Seungwoo nibbled on his bottom lip, eyes glued down as if he saw the world's most interesting thing underneath. <br/>Seungsik placed his index finger under Seungwoo's chin to make him look at the Director,<br/>"I asked you what did you do?"<br/>"I....I did try to stay away from him! He kept coming, its not...my fault!"</p><p>Seungsik dipped his fingers into the glass of water on his table, and then put them where Byungchan kissed him, rubbing there and 'cleaning' Seungwoo.<br/>"Excuse not accepted."<br/>He repeated his action once more, and then again but this time he put it over Seungwoo's waist through the material of his shirt, causing him to flinch and gasp.</p><p>Seungsik leaned in to his ear, "Let me punish you for being a bad boy." He cooed and Seungwoo shivered, "I-- I am not a b-bad boy, I promise!"<br/>Seungsik moved back, eyebrows raised mockingly, "You aren't?" </p><p><br/>"No...." <br/>Seungsik kissed his jaw softly, but his hands were roughly roaming Seungwoo's waist and back.<br/>"Bad boys listen to orders well, right? You disobeyed me."<br/>Seungwoo didnt have the strength to argue with Seungsik's lips kissing down his neck.</p><p>Seungsik guided him by his hipbones to sit on the table and Seungwoo sat on it, quietly letting Seungsik do what he wants.</p><p>"I didnt mean t-to..." he said, holding back his voice with Seungsik licking on his skin.<br/>Seungsik trailed kisses back up, and pressed their mouths together, pulling away from the gentle kiss, "I dont like anyone touching whats mine. But~ I will give you another chance."</p><p>Well, Seungwoo wanted more but he couldnt complain, could he?</p><p>So he nodded his head, out of breath from having his skin kissed and licked, "Thank you, Director."<br/>Seungsik tilted his head and kissed him again. <br/>His hand sneaked up to Seungwoo's hair and pulled on a few strands, "Ah!" Seungwoo gasped and Seungsik gladly took the invitation to shove in his tongue and taste the Intern to his heart's content.</p><p>"Mhmm..." Seungwoo moaned into the kiss unintentionally, feeling too good in the kiss and gesture of having Seungsik's tongue against his.<br/>He almost whined and pulled back Seungsik when the other disconnected their lips with a smirk, "You sure look great."</p><p>The disheveled Seungwoo was even cuter, and Seungsik wanted him to go out just in this condition except his heart begged him to keep such a sexy state of his all to himself.<br/>So he did just that, fixed the intern's appearance and let him go out.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sejun sat and tended to Byungchan, all the while scolding him for being stupid and annoying the hell out of Seungsik.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@seungsiksbaby on twt♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My Husband~♡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>@StarL437<br/>Your request done♡<br/>Idk how to tag on here so yep ;-;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"Let's buy the strawberry ones for Sejun." Seungwoo said in Seungsik's ear. Seungsik was holding the trolley bar, as both of them walked through the supermarket. <br/>Seungsik shot him a glare, "We have spent enough money!"<br/>Seungwoo frustratingly whined behind him, "I counted and we still have money to buy a few snacks for the kids-"</p><p>Seungsik ignored his husband, moving towards the check out, pausing to hit the other's bicep when he said, "-and its not like we need condoms eithe-OW!"<br/>"Tone it down." Seungsik hissed, and Seungwoo smirked, "My wifey is mad~"<br/>And it was truly a challenge that no matter how much time they spent together, Seungsik could never stay mad at him.<br/>He smiled at his lover's cuteness and pointed a finger at his chest, "Only 1 more snack for the kids."</p><p>Seungwoo pumped his fist in the air with a chuckle, "Oh yeah! I'm taking the strawberry one for Sejunnie~"<br/>Seungsik shook his head at how sometimes Seungwoo was a total child, but in the end it was all for his kids. The members were just like their kids, Seungwoo and Seungsik were more than happy to have them. </p><p>"What a cute couple you both are." A middle-aged woman cooed at them and Seungsik blushed, hiding his face into Seungwoo's shoulder who boldly grabbed Seungsik's left hand that wore the same engagement ring, with his own left hand and showed it off to the woman, "Thank you!"<br/>Seungsik walked away with the trolley, quickly standing at the check out with Seungwoo stuck behind him like a shadow.</p><p>The cashier checked their stuff and slowed his actions, eyeing at their rings. His expression showed disgust and Seungwoo noticed that.<br/>Ever since their wedding ceremony, they had gotten all kinds of reactions but Seungwoo absolutely enjoyed pissing people off.</p><p>To just make all the homophobes annoyed off their asses, thats what Seungwoo enjoyed.</p><p><br/>He leaned in to talk in Seungsik's ear, something he did in public,<br/>"You look so cute."<br/>Seungsik face palmed, "Woo, please..." He was someone who grew easily embarrassed and even if they had both fallen in love deeply with each other, Seungsik should have gotten used to having Seungwoo this close to him but he didn't,<br/>He still got just as shy as he got when they were just members of the same group.</p><p>Seungwoo placed an arm around the younger male's waist, pulling him closer,<br/>"Come on, just one kiss. No one is looking."</p><p>"Seung--"<br/>"Please stop that." The cashier interrupted.</p><p>Seungwoo smirked smugly, thinking, '<em>Bingo</em>'<br/>"Stop what?" Seungwoo asked, innocently and Seungsik raised a brow, looking between the both of them.<br/>His lips made an 'o' as he suddenly realized what Seungwoo was on to.</p><p>"Stop being so disgusting."<br/>"Disgusting as in <em>what?"</em></p><p>"As in all that hugging and closeness. Its very unbearable to watch."</p><p>Seungwoo looked down at Seungsik, "Were we doing something bad, baby?"<br/>Instead of Seungsik, the cashier said, "Yes, you were. Stop it, please."<br/>Seungwoo ignored the cashier's words, nuzzling into his lover's neck, "Is this bad~"<br/>"Seungwoo, let's not make a scene?" Seungsik said and even if he said that, Seungwoo knew him well enough to know what Seungsik actually wanted.</p><p>He acted obedient and let go of Seungsik, letting Seungsik pay for the stuff and carrying the bags.<br/>But just as they were about to move, Seungwoo grabbed Seungsik's chin between his fingers and turned it to place a small, cheesy kiss on his lips.<br/>Seungsik smiled into the kiss, his eyes turning into crescents,<br/>And they walked out of the place like they did nothing at all, leaving an almosy red from anger cashier.</p><p><br/>The sky was dark, a half moon shining in it, it was late in the night but this was the time they got free from all their schedule.<br/>As Seungwoo drove them back home, Seungsik stared fondly at his husband, mind wandering off to their wedding day,<br/>How they were so scared of announcing it to the fans, but how happy they were to share it with everyone.</p><p>How handsome Seungwoo looked in the black tuxedo, hair slicked back. <br/>In that moment, all Seungsik could think was, <br/><em>'I am gonna love this man for the rest of my life.'</em><br/>He can never thank the stars enough for blessing him with a man like Seungwoo. <br/>He remembered Seungwoo's teary eyes, holding his hands and looking down at his soon-to-be-husband,<br/>'<em>I do.'</em></p><p><br/>"Seungsik, we are home." <br/>Seungsik smiled as he got off, too happy with his own thoughts, "Can you stop being so adorable?" Seungwoo asked, walking to their trunk and Seungsik widened his eyes, "What did I even do?!"<br/>Seungwoo rolled his eyes, turning to Seungsik and suddenly pressing the younger into the car, "All smiling to yourself."<br/>Seungsik grabbed his shoulders, "Exactly, I'm just smiling."<br/>"And you know what your gorgeous smile does to me." </p><p>Seungsik flashed another eye-smile to pull the last string and Seungwoo attached their lips together, Seungsik's hands going into his hair on their own.<br/>Seungwoo placed his own hands around the smaller's and pulled him closer.<br/>Their lips moved against each other slowly for a minute before Seungsik pulled away for air, "Do you like being kissed in public now or what?" Seungwoo asked.</p><p>Seungsik threaded his fingers through Seungwoo's hair with a small smile still on his lips, admiring how beautiful the streetlights made his lover look.<br/>"I just like being kissed by you, doesn't matter where."<br/>The shy Seungsik existed in public places only, in their neighbourhood everyone knew who they were and how much they loved each other.<br/>Seungsik had no reason to be shy here.</p><p><br/>Seungwoo connected their lips back again, tilting his head. Seungsik loved the feeling of having Seungwoo's lips on his own, soft and loving.<br/>Seungwoo was always so gentle with him, and he loved it.<br/>Seungsik slid his down from his hair to his neck, stealing kiss after kiss.</p><p>"This is enough for my poor heart..." Seungwoo breathed out and Seungsik chuckled, "Its enough for now, my lungs agree."<br/>They pulled away to take the stuff out of their trunk, as Seungsik took the key from Seungwoo to their house.</p><p>They carried the bags to the door, ringing the bell while Seungsik opened the door, "We are home!" He called out and Hanse came running to them with a screech, "Papa!"<br/>Seungwoo laughed, "Son!" Dropping the bags to hug Hanse who excitedly grinned, meanwhile Subin walked to Seungsik, asking "What did you bring for me?"<br/>"Seungwoo bought stuff for everyone!" Seungsik told and Sejun rubbed his 'Mom's shoulder, "We dont love him more for nothing."</p><p>Seungsik pouted, "You guys love him more?"<br/>"Mom, he is stupid. Ignore him." Subin said, sticking his tongue out at Sejun.</p><p><br/>This was everyday life for them, and they were content with it.<br/>This was their family, and this was where they were happy.</p><p>"Put the groceries in their places, properly!" Seungsik called out, taking off their coat.</p><p>"We will!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We are watching Finding Nemo, thats it." <br/>"I HATE FISH!"<br/>"FOR FOOD!"<br/>"I hate them in general!"</p><p>"CHAN, SEJUN, QUIET DOWN!" Seungsik scolded them and told Seungwoo put on whatever he finds first onto the TV.<br/>"Dad, please, just dont put Parasite on. Im done seeing that movie." Sejun whined and Chan argued back, "Parasite is legendary."<br/>"IT IS BUT we have watched it 6 times!"<br/>Chan crossed his arms, "Not enough."</p><p>Seungsik passed them both a look and they quietened, Seungwoo pulled out the CD, peeking an eye open to see it was a Barbie movie, "We have a little girl among us?" He looked around the room to see whose it was and Hanse chuckled, "Its mine."<br/>"We are watching this, then!"</p><p>Sejun stomped his feet on the floor, "Nooooo!!!!"</p><p>Seungwoo moved to sit beside Seungsik who snuggled into his side lovingly right away, wrapping his arms around the older's body and draping his legs over.<br/>Seungwoo tilted up Seungsik's chin to kiss his lips sweetly and Seungsik grabbed his face to keep their lips attached for a little longer than intended.<br/>"Is this how they're gonna pass their time during this horrible choice of movie?" Byungchan said and Sejun giggled, "I wish I had someone to kiss, too."<br/>Byungchan looked to his side with his nostrils flared from disgust, clearly taking the hint,</p><p>"I, would, rather, not." And Sejun clapped his hands like a seal, amused, "Alright, Alright."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo smiled down into the man in his arms, pulling the blanket up to the both of them, making sure to give the longer part of it to Seungsik to cuddle into.<br/>Seungsik's hand brushed on his abs and he paused, this time touching them fully and looking at the older, "They feel even better..."<br/>Seungwoo chuckled, "You can do whatever you want, later. The kids are watching right now."</p><p>Seungsik removed his hand, moving it up to his chest now, just where he felt the heartbeat against his palm, "I never said I want to do anything."<br/>"I know you do, baby."<br/>Seungsik looked at the screen, weird pink graphics flashed into his eyes and he looked away immediately, "Too bright."</p><p>Seungwoo placed his chin on the top of Seungsik's hair, "Just go to sleep. I'll carry you back."<br/>Seungsik smiled against his chest, leaning up to press a kiss against his jaw, "Okay, I love you."</p><p>Seungwoo could listen Seungsik say I love you to him all his life and he released a sigh of relief hearing the words,<br/>"I love you too."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Suck My Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I AM SO EMBARRASSED WITH THIS ONE BUT MY BRAIN WAS LACKING AND WANTED TO WRITE THIS SO I DID, NEVER TALK ABOUT THIS TO ME !!! &gt;:(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's nasty with too many mentions of blood so if its not your taste, please skip this chapter♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungsik sat in the alley behind the café, his knees against his chest, arms wrapped around them, his back leaned on the wall behind him. A bunch of trash surrounded him, he sat in that place for so long just to avoid the sunshine. This was the only spot where there was no sunshine hitting until sunset, and once the sunset neared, he could go out again anyways.</p><p>He exhaled a sigh of boredom, he couldn't wait for night to strike so he could look for ways to return to his abandoned mansion. For some weird reason, he had been disturbed from his 600-year nap before it hit 600. And not just the fact that he hates being disturbed from his nap pissed him off, but also he woke up laid on a park bench.<br/>
A<br/>
Park<br/>
Bench</p><p>The sunlight burned his skin until the pale color had patches of red and brown on it. Finally, though, it had healed and gotten better.<br/>
He liked the smell coming from the café, bitter coffee and sweet biscuits. He liked it here, but the sun was just about to set and the it had disappeared behind the large, large buildings in the city.<br/>
The year was 2020, and Seungsik was up.</p><p>His crisp, white dress shirt, a frilly neck-line, and sleeves, the suit he wore covering most of the arms. His shirt tucked in, bright blue diamonds as buttons and dress pants, his hair were almost still slicked back, and he still had to go out and see how the people dressed around this time to mingle in with them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had taken off the suit finally, changed into a black dress shirt and skinny jeans, which made him so uncomfortable. He had seen most of the people wear that, and decided that it must look the most normal to others if he went out like that, and strangely for him, not many people were out even if it was working hours. Basically, he had no idea about the corona virus.</p><p> </p><p>He took a shower, (in a public bathroom) and let his hair air-dry.<br/>
The moment he stepped back inside the mall after the shower and change, he decided how uncomfortable it was to actually be there, between so many people who didn't knew his identity.</p><p>In 1421, almost everyone knew he existed, and he was a vampire. But judging by the people AND by the books in the library he had sneaked into earlier, no one knew he existed, in fact they passed him off as a<br/>
'<em>Fantasy</em>'<br/>
Seeing the genres of the books about vampires, he judged he was just a fantasy to everyone in the world.</p><p>He walked around the giant mall, taking everything in. He had always been fast at learning his environment and molding into it perfectly, in such a way that no one had the guts to come up and ask him who he is. Maybe this was the reason he kept living on, and he tried to smell another vampire around him but all he could smell was fresh, and tasty blood around him.<br/>
The different scents of perfumes and snacks disturbed his brain activity and he rushed out of that place to go back to the alley where he sat in the morning.</p><p>It was late. He could go anywhere.<br/>
But the smell of that bitter coffee beans and the slight smell of a few fresh bloods made him stay.</p><p>The alley was dark enough to please his senses, and he could easily find a prey if one came into this alley to throw garbage. It was so, so easy and simple for the maybe-a-couple-of-thousand-years-old vampire.<br/>
<em>'Ah...I'm hungry. It's been almost 600 years and no one, NO ONE, bothered to start a trend of eating raw humans</em>?'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning when he returned to the cafe after spending the night behind a club, the music and smell of drugs and alchohol making his brains hurt (if he had any). He was glad to be back in the place where it smelled bitter, yet sweet.</p><p>Seungsik closed his eyes, he felt so hungry and he had to look for targets if he wanted to live, and more than that, he had to know who the fuck woke him up so he can tear them apart.</p><p>He was made a vampire before his slumber, when another vampire caught him and sucked the life out of him, giving him two choices;<br/>
Die or Join him.<br/>
Seungsik chose the latter just so he could live. But he kind of thought this was a curse because he would really prefer death over killing a human.<br/>
That was the reason he starved and starved for weeks, turning pale and weak until the vampire (whose name he couldn't get even though he pulled him into this mess) force fed him blood from suicide victims.</p><p> </p><p>The faint smell of the place seemed to increase second by second and he wondered if they were making something in large quantity, until</p><p>The back door of the café opened and a man slightly taller than Seungsik walked out of it, an apron around his waist, a white pressed t-shirt on his body with a logo on it, and a gorgeous face.<br/>
Glasses perched on his high nose, and a black bag of trash in his hand,</p><p>Before he could notice Seungsik, he had already teleported himself miles away from him, to a dark room in a photography booth. He exhaled a sigh, <em>'Almost got caught.'</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik had returned to the place he liked the most in that huge city of Seoul; the café. He heard the small chatter from inside and closed his eyes, thinking about who found him because he was damn sure before he slept that no one could find him there, even after a billion years.<br/>
No one had ever disturbed him from his sleep like this before, it was definitely fishy.</p><p>With his mind preoccupied, he didn't smell the scent of vanilla and coffee inching closer until the back door went '<em>click</em>' and Seungsik's brain went, '<strong>fuck</strong>'</p><p>"WHO ARE--MMPH!" The man said, halfway muffled voice as he was pressed into the wall by Seungsik, a palm covering his mouth tightly until he slapped Seungsik's hand to tell that he couldn't breathe.<br/>
"Be quiet!" Seungsik said in his hoarse voice, he hadn't spoken in 600 years, it was supposed to be hoarse.</p><p>"Pleaf donf huff me" he said, eyes clenched tight from fear, "Be quiet and I won't hurt you." Seungsik loosened his grip, "Who are you?" Was the first thing the man asked and Seungsik rolled his eyes, "None of your business. Do what you want here and go back inside."<br/>
The man's fingers were trembling and Seungsik could tell that the man couldn't wait to go back inside.</p><p>Seungsik passed him a glare, leaning back, "But you can't tell anyone you met me here."<br/>
The man nodded his head, "Y-Yes. But who are you? Are you some serial killer on the run?"<br/>
Seungsik held back a smirk at that,</p><p>"I'm someone worse." Seungsik said, looking up at the taller man in the narrow alley, eyes dark and intimidating.<br/>
Thankfully, with shaky steps, he left the place and went back inside his café.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik could feel his senses losing slowly from hunger, the dark circles under his eyes must look so much worse right now, and his throat itched every moment.<br/>
Gosh, he just wanted to taste blood but he didn't even have that one vampire anymore to bring him suicide victim's bloods, all he could do was wait and see if someone dumped a body in that particular alley for him.</p><p> </p><p>He just could <strong>not</strong> pick himself up and murder someone for his own hunger. And if he was going to die from it, then so be it.<br/>
His brain couldn't remember anything at this point and he would be okay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another morning came for the Seungsik lifelessly half-sitting up on the wall, his throat dry and scratchy, the sunlight accidently hit his toes that laid out in front of him and he flinched, pulling his legs back quickly.<br/>
His skin was turning blue, lips cracked from the thirst and hunger, he was going to go insane but he was NOT going to murder a human,</p><p> </p><p>Time passed slower and slower for him, especially mornings. He couldn't even make out the sky darkening and the stars appearing above his head,</p><p><em>'I won't be selfish. I won't be selfish. I won't be selfish</em>' he chanted in his mind. Since his senses were down, he couldn't hear the back door open, or the smell of that man near him.<br/>
The man rushed to his side, kneeling beside him in the dark, "Hey, are you okay?!"<br/>
Seungsik felt his eyes open drowsily to look at the person in front of him, and accidentally,</p><p>Seungwoo, the man, placed a hand over his chest.<br/>
The coldness, and no heartbeats scaring the hell out of him and he slapped Seungsik, "Hey! Are you alive?!"<br/>
Seungsik reached a hand up to grip his shoulder and sit up, "Can you shut up?" He winced and grabbed his head that dizzied from hunger,</p><p>"What even is the deal with you?!" Seungwoo asked, "I'm a fuckin vampire. Thats the deal."</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo burst into laughter, (which was kind of cute, the way his shoulders scrunched up from laughing) "Nice joke, hey! I really thought you were dead."<br/>
Seungsik raised a brow and glared at Seungwoo, "I am NOT joking. Touch my chest if you really can't believe me."<br/>
Seungwoo hesitantly raised his hand and placed it onto Seungsik's clothed chest.</p><p>No beats. No warmth.</p><p>"Y-You--"<br/>
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I dont kill humans."<br/>
"How do you live then?"<br/>
"I dont. I just, suddenly woke up in this weird city, and I haven't eaten in, like, 600 years."</p><p>"6-HUNDRED?!" Seungwoo's eyes widened, "Seungwoo?" A voice called out from inside the cafe and Seungwoo answered, "You can leave! I'm just going to feed this cat and go home."<br/>
"Okay! Good work, today."<br/>
"Good work!"</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo waited to hear the front door close before he looked back down at the vampire, "How can I help you?!" Seungwoo said, fearing the way Seungsik's eyes focused and unfocused on his frame, "I only drink murdered or suicide victim's blood."<br/>
Seungwoo made a disgusted face, "Where do I get that from?!"</p><p>Seungsik didn't reply, instead he watched, eyes fixated on the taller who took off his apron and sat back down, scratching his eyebrow, "Does the blood have to be from someone dead?"<br/>
Seungsik's brain couldn't really understand but he replied, "It doesn't. If I drink just-- just enough."</p><p>Maybe now Seungwoo could go and fetch someone for him, but instead Seungwoo unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders, "Come."<br/>
Seungsik froze in his place, "What?"<br/>
"Come, drink from me. Isn't that how vampires work?"</p><p>The pale and pink skin in front of him, and the sudden smell of consent and fresh blood made a shiver run up Seungsik's spine and he licked his lips at the amazing bittersweet scent coming off the man in front of him,<br/>
"It does work, but its gonna hurt. <strong>Real bad</strong>. Nothing like the books."<br/>
"Nothing like the movies?"</p><p>"Movies?" Movies didnt exist 600 years ago for the vampire. So he just ignored the unnecessary thing, focusing on the man in front of him, who had moved beside Seungsik now,<br/>
"And you might die from the pain." Seungsik said again,<br/>
And Seungwoo rolled his eyes, the shirt was exposing more of his chest now, smooth and porcelain,<br/>
"Or you could go easy on me."<br/>
"I might get aroused if your blood tastes too good." Seungsik argued again, sitting up so only Seungwoo had his back against the wall, he had to make sure he had the consent because all this time, no one had just volunteered to let him drink their blood so easily.</p><p>Knowing it will hurt.<br/>
Knowing it might take a different turn.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you drinking or do you want me to change my mind?" Seungwoo threatened and Seungsik picked himself up to place his hands on the other's soft and warm shoulders, he leaned in towards Seungwoo's neck, feeling the skin there, and with every inhale of his nose, he could smell fresh and warm blood.<br/>
<em>Heavenly</em>.</p><p>Seungwoo was hating the prolonging, so he placed a hand on Seungsik's nape, and pushed his head into his neck, right where his neck and shoulder connected. Seungsik swiped his tongue there first, making the hair on Seungwoo's body rise. "Are you sure? Just push me away if I take too long." Seungsik asked once more, "I don't even know your name."</p><p>"For fuck's sake, I'm Seungwoo, now just do it!"</p><p>Seungsik bared his fings into the smooth skin, biting into it and letting his fangs tear the skin to ooze blood out, Seungwoo hissed from how sharp his teeth actually were, it was more than he expected.<br/>
He could feel every drop of his blood come out, his hand was still between Seungsik's locks, slowly massaging the scalp and fuck, he wasn't even the one supposed to be turned on, but he was.</p><p>Especially when Seungsik wrapped his arms around Seungwoo's waist and pulled their bodies closer, and pressed them into the wall, Seungsik had placed himself comfortably into Seungwoo's lap, who felt the bricks push into his back but he didn't mind it.<br/>
And he didn't mind it either when Seungsik pulled away from his neck slowly, licking up the blood and letting it dribble down his red lips, his eyes golden from feeling alive,</p><p>"You oka-nh!" Seungwoo was cut off mid-way when Seungsik rutted down on him, sucking more on from where the blood kept flowing out, "H-Hey!" Seungwoo said, when Seungsik's hands unbuttoned his shirt hurriedly and he felt himself harden from having his soft spot sucked,</p><p>'<em>Do I like pain now? What the fuck, Seungwoo?'</em> He thought, trying to do something about the polite vampire who had seemed to really like his blood.<br/>
"Hey!" Seungwoo said again, this time pulling Seungsik away from his neck who breathed hard in front of him, golden eyes shining in the darkness, and blood all around his mouth, "That's enough blood." Seungwoo said, but he thinks it really didn't get through the vampire's senses because he had already unbuttoned all of Seungwoo's shirt to reveal his hardcore six-pack.</p><p><strong>And</strong> he was already dipping his down to kiss down Seungwoo's neck and abs with his bloody lips, dirtying the human who face-palmed, he couldn't believe this was happening but when Seungsik was unbuckling his belt, tongue swirling around the dips of his pecs,</p><p>It was very much believable.</p><p>Seungwoo looked down, his hand was tangled in Seungsik's dark locks, as the vampire pulled down his zipper with his teeth, dirtying it with blood and revealing the black boxers.<br/>
Seungwoo had to stop this.<br/>
He had to.<br/>
How could he let a stranger suck him off?<br/>
Heck, he felt like an idiot repeating what Seungsik said but he didn't even know the other's name!</p><p> </p><p>Yet he was there in that alley, nibbling on his bottom lip to hold back the groan in his throat. Seungsik was tracing his dick through the boxers slowly with his mouth, "Hey, I think that's enough." Seungwoo managed, even though the way Seungsik was gasping around his hardened member with his own hand reaching down to touch himself,<br/>
"Hey, Vamp! I really think--Mhmm." Seungwoo bit his bottom lip back again, throwing his head back when Seungsik pulled the waistband of his boxers down to free his cock into the cold, winter air.</p><p>Seungsik hummed around the head, only keeping his mouth on it, the blood around his mouth still there and he wrapped his hand around the base of Seungwoo's cock, licking it up the underside.<br/>
Seungwoo had to stop this, he didnt know Seungsik would get THIS horny. So he grabbed the hair between his fingers and pulled back the vampire's head,<br/>
The sight turned him on, because Seungsik was so dazed and hot, his eyes unfocused.</p><p>"Are you okay?!" Seungwoo asked and Seungsik gulped down, widening his eyes to see clearly while Seungwoo quietly pulled up his boxers,<br/>
"What, lost the ability to speak?"<br/>
He waited for Seungsik to respond who was still on his knees in front of Seungwoo, palms on the floor. Seungsik gave his lips a lick, "Oh, fuck. You're hot." Seungsik breathed out, as if he just felt alive, which he did even if his heart didn't beat.</p><p> </p><p>"You are so hot." Seungsik repeated, making Seungwoo's heart beat fast and his dick twitch (which thankfully went unnoticed by the vampire), "Okay, thank you. Now, are you okay?"<br/>
Seungsik was too busy taking off his own shirt, pulling every button off, "Please, do me another favor."<br/>
Seungwoo looked at Seungsik with his eyebrows raised, "Hmm? What is it?"</p><p>Seungsik crawled into his lap again, rubbing his ass over the human's hard member, his shirt falling over his shoulders on to his elbows, his white skin shining above Seungwoo who confusedly looked up at Seungsik, trying his best to hold himself back from groaning and letting his instincts take over him.</p><p>"Please-- do me one last favor?"<br/>
Seungwoo waited for him to go on,<br/>
"Fuck me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo sat there with eyes the size of saucers and lips parted, "I-- Nope. Not happening."<br/>
Seungwoo didn't even give the vampire time to accept the rejection, he easily lifted the vampire from his lap and placed him onto the floor slowly before picking himself up and zipping up his pants and buttoning his shirt,</p><p>While he was busy doing so, Seungsik was busy licking his fingers that had Seungwoo's blood from earlier painted on them, his other hand busy in jerking himself off.<br/>
'<em>What--the fuck? Are vampires supposed to be this horny</em>?'<br/>
He couldnt believe the polite vampire could turn into this slutty sex-crazed vampire with just some of his blood,</p><p>And the way he moaned into his hand that he licked up and down, the blood painting his tongue red. His eyes closed while his hand rubbed his cock up and down, "Mmhm, Mmf!"</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo grabbed his apron and left that place, feet rushing and taking the longer, darker route home just so no one could see the blood on his clothes and question it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo laid in his bed, a calming and hot bath later, scrolling through the wikipedia page for vampires. There was all about them there, and it was true, Seungwoo could have died if he hadn't pulled Seungsik off at the right time. He read about how its rare they get horny, it only happened when the taste was too good, or if the human was someone attractive.<br/>
'<em>You're so hot'</em></p><p>Seungsik's voice rang in his head, and his dick twitched again, he patted it through his sweatpants, "Listen, I know you're horny but he is a vampire for fuck sake!"<br/>
He groaned and continued reading through it,<br/>
All of this sounded like a fantasy novel, and he wanted to think that it was just a dream or hallucination and get rid of his thoughts, to fall asleep.<br/>
But his mind kept drifting back to the lifeless face, cold skin and his neck being sucked.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Fuck me</em>.'</p><p>"Fuck ME!" Seungwoo groaned, turning in his bed and grabbing his handfrees to connect them to his phone and listen to a long documentry about vampires and proof of their existence.<br/>
To be honest, he didnt give a fuck.<br/>
All he wanted to know was that can he actually have sex with a vampire?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next night, when Chan said to Seungwoo to throw the trash, Seungwoo just peeked open the door and threw it, not even bothering to see outside. Seungsik WAS there, and he had come down from his horny state too. He didn't expect Seungwoo to come out, and Seungwoo met his expectation, too. But he was feeling hungry again.<br/>
Nonetheless, he sat and regretted doing that.</p><p>He was not in senses, and it was not his fault he was made this way, either.<br/>
But he still regretted it.<br/>
He was glad Seungwoo stopped him at the right time, otherwise he would have a larger pile of regrets on his chest right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo was typing away on his phone about vampires again, he knew if he asked his friends all he'd get would be,</p><p><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Sejun: 'hyung, eat something. youre hallucinating'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Subin: *read*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chan: 'Seungwoo-Hyung? Are you sleepy?'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He played a radio show's repeat. Talking about vampires, the RJ said,<br/>
"<strong>Its said in past times, vampires couldn't survive a single night without blood! It would especially be tougher during full moon nights. Ofcourse, all this is fantasy because its said vampires dont exist anymore but I strongly believe they actually do!</strong><br/>
<strong>There are different kinds of vampires. Two are known; the natural-born vampires, born from two vampires. And the other are made vampires, basically human turned into vampires. Its believed that all natural borns have stopped existing, though. I think I live too much in my fantasy, ha-ha! What do you think, listeners?"</strong></p><p>Seungwoo bit the inside of his cheek, wondering what kind was the one he encountered and then something struck him as he looked outside and realized that the moon was just one day far to be a full moon.<br/>
Was there anything he could do?</p><p>"-<strong>-Someone just asked if a vampire and a human can have a baby, I think yes! There is about that in books, too. A lot of vampires had babies with humans, and thats how the third kind of vampires were born; the mixed! I wonder, though, what if the male is vampire and the female is human? Or if the male is human and female is vampire? I will have to look deeper for that!"</strong></p><p>'<em>What if both are male?'</em> Seungwoo thought.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Are vampires scared of sunlight, garlic and silver? Hmm~ I'm sure they are scared of sunlight but the garlic one just seems funny! About silver, I think they just don't like silver. Or maybe, the smell of garlic is unpleasant to them, too.</strong><br/>
<strong>You guys keep asking this, are vampires alive and how long do they live?</strong><br/>
<strong>Vampires are alive, just without a heartbeat! Icy skins and they live for a thousands of years. Its a common belief that vampires used to breathe too!"</strong></p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo remembers Seungsik's ragged breath as he unbuttoned his own shirt, '<em>Please do me another favor~'</em></p><p>"God Damn my brAIN!" Seungwoo yelled and pulled out his earphones, throwing the phone away and stuffing his face into the pillow and closing his eyes.<br/>
'<em>Please let me sleep, brain</em>.' He whined in his own brain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow, you look terrible." Chan said, tying his apron around his waist, "Gee, thanks."<br/>
"No, really. Your eyes look exhausted, Seungwoo-hyung."<br/>
"I know. Just a little tough night."<br/>
"You know I'm here for you if you need me, yeah?"<br/>
Seungwoo nodded his head, fixing the cap on his hair, "Mh-mm! Let's get to work."</p><p> </p><p>He kept working with the back of his mind still containing Seungsik and worrying about him for tonight. It was full moon night, and he thought only werewolves were affected by those but vampires were, too. And he knew Seungsik couldn't kill or drink anyone's blood, considering the fact that he would be in his senses and no one will volunteer to actually help him.<br/>
He was hidden away from everyone's sight anyways by the piles of trash and what not.</p><p> </p><p>Work got over and Chan sanitized his hands, "Hey, make sure to clean the place before you leave!" They didn't have any customers because of Covid-19, and it was tough managing the hygiene. The place belonged to Chan and Seungwoo both and they ran it together, it was just a casual café with basic desserts but they gained enough money from it to pay their university fees.</p><p>"I will. Good work, Chan-ah! Rest well!" Chan pursed his lips with a dimply smile and stepped out of the café after taking off his apron.<br/>
It was time to close it, and Seungwoo turned around the board that said 'Open' to 'Closed'.<br/>
He exhaled a tired sigh, he hated the lockdown and he hated having no customers.<br/>
But right now, his brain kept running back to the vampire in the alley.</p><p>"<em>Help. Not help. Help? Not help</em>?" Seungwoo pondered and decided to choose to help. So when he shut down the café, he walked to the alleyway and walked inside, calling out,<br/>
"Vamp?"</p><p>When his eyes fell on the latter, he thought Seungsik had died because of how pale blue he looked and how his body had absolutely no movement. The place where he had bit Seungwoo had somehow healed magically right the next morning, and Seungwoo knelt just like that night, beside the vampire's frame.</p><p>"Hey, Vamp!"</p><p>No response.</p><p>"VAMP!"<br/>
Silence was all he got as a response and he decided to bring the vampire home to take better care of him.</p><p>Or maybe, he had finally decided to think from his dick and not the brain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo sprinkled some water onto the vampire, who laid on the bed on his back, unconscious, but he got no response still.<br/>
Finally, he decided something. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, and pulled it away from where Seungsik bit him last time. He felt his skin tingle from the thought of Seungsik sucking his neck, as he pulled himself on top of him, his arms beside Seungsik's head and he placed his skin onto his mouth but because Seungsik was unconscious, he couldn't really do anything.</p><p> </p><p>At last, Seungwoo decided to sprinkle some water just to bring Seungsik to senses and it worked, his eyes fluttering just slightly open and Seungwoo repeated his actions, but Seungsik was being stubborn, not wanting to repeat his mistakes.<br/>
"Vamp, please. I want this. I'm literally doing this myself! Just do it."<br/>
Seungwoo's words helped the other to open his mouth and dig in his fangs, this time though it started slow and soft.</p><p>The softness didn't last long for Seungsik found the same feeling building up in his gut again--the hunger that drove him insane last time.<br/>
The smell of Seungwoo's blood, and the metallic, yet sweet taste of the bright red liquid. With the newly regained energy, Seungsik flipped them and got on top of Seungwoo.</p><p>The taste of Seungwoo's blood filled his mouth, drop by drop turning him on. Seungwoo was having a hard time holding back his groans behind his teeth pulling on his bottom lip, he hated to admit it but Seungsik's mouth sucking on his sweet spot felt too good.<br/>
Gradually, he felt Seungsik move back and sit up on him. Seungwoo opened his eyes which had shut unbeknownst to him, and looked at the vampire above him who smirked and licked his lips,</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" He asked Seungwoo, who furrowed his eyebrows, "I dont know...but-- but tell me your name."<br/>
Seungsik chuckled, wiping the blood from his chin with the back of his palm, "Hmm? I wonder why you're asking that when you can ask me so...."<br/>
He dipped down to be eye-to-eye with the human, "much"<br/>
Just inches away from his lips,</p><p>"More"<br/>
They breath in the same air as Seungsik pressed a soft kiss against Seungwoo's lips, "It's Seungsik, by the way."<br/>
He said, placing his mouth back on where he dug his fangs and licking the leftover blood there.</p><p>Seungsik grinded his ass down onto Seungwoo, feeling the hard cock against his clothed ass and the smirk latched onto his face again, "Wow, you're so hard." He moaned that straight into Seungwoo's ear, whose breath was ragged from holding himself back. His skin had turned pink from the amount of pressure he was applying just to hold back his groans and instincts to fuck Seungsik right then and there.</p><p>Seungsik's hands skillfully unbuttoned the shirt Seungwoo wore, and pulled it off of his back, raising it from the bed just to do so. His fingers sketched the curves of Seungwoo's abs, naughty fingers moving down to unzip and pull down his pants, alongwith the boxers.<br/>
He was in a hurry, turned on, and hot. His lips kissed up to Seungwoo's chin who placed a hand inside Seungsik's hair and pulled his head up to press their mouths together.</p><p>Seungsik wasted no time in wrapping their tongues together, licking the upperside of Seungwoo's mouth and exploring inside. And when his cock sprung free from the boxer, Seungsik got up to pull off his pants and surprisingly, he wasn't wearing anything underneath.<br/>
The black shirt he wore was still on, as he rubbed his ass against Seungwoo's dick, using the precum as lube.</p><p>He reached his hand out to grab Seungwoo's dick and placed it between his cheeks, the friction was driving Seungwoo into pleasure. "Ah, Ah....Ngh." Seungsik moaned, his voice sweet. He parted his lips to grab Seungwoo's lip between his teeth and pulled on it, oozing a little bit of blood that he licked and gulped right away.</p><p>The taste made him more beastly, if possible. His hands were roaming all over Seungwoo's body and Seungwoo had his one hand into Seungsik's hair, who let the blood smear on his cheek and chin.<br/>
He moved down lower to Seungwoo's cock, blowing air on it before putting the head inside his mouth.</p><p>"Fuck--" Seungwoo groaned, a low and deep groan from the back of his throat when Seungsik put the thing inside his throat, the tightness enveloping his cock. Precum dropped down his throat, packed with Seungwoo's dick, around which Seungsik licked and bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks.</p><p>"Oh, Fuck-- Vamp." Seungwoo said, eyes closing and head thrown back into the pillow. Seungsik moved his head back, almost pulling the dick out before pushing it right back in and sucking on it harshly, "Mhmm~" he hummed sensually around the hard member, and Seungwoo's body felt each and every sound wave with a huge shudder and tight grip onto Seungsik's hair,</p><p>Seungsik popped off Seungwoo's dick, and swiped his tongue over Seungwoo's slit, "Can you fuck me, Seungwoo?" He asked, innocently from his position between Seungwoo's legs. The human raised his head, sitting up on his elbows with ragged breath and disheveled hair,</p><p>"Yeah."<br/>
Seungsik rubbed his hand up and down Seungwoo's dick, tightening right around the base and blowing cool air onto the slit again, "Yeah? You can put this cock inside me?"<br/>
Seungwoo nodded his head, he loved the state Seungsik was in, dazed eyes and messy hair from all the pulling Seungwoo did on them, a shirt covering his top body and bare ass.</p><p>"Tell me..." Seungsik trailed off, pushing Seungwoo onto the bed and the blood that was dried on Seungwoo's lips, he swiped his middle finger over it and licked it, putting the finger deep inside his mouth and playing with it.<br/>
Everytime he tasted Seungwoo's blood, his body grew hot and bothered.</p><p>"....tell me how you want your cock buried deep inside of me." He wrapped his fingers around Seungwoo's throat, eyes golden from tasting the blood yet once again, and regaining his vampire powers.<br/>
He raised himself, and placed Seungwoo's cock on his entrance, just teasing it around his rim,</p><p>"You'll fuck me, right?" He asked again and Seungwoo nodded his head, fingers digging into the vampire's hipbones and he slowly inched his dick inside, inch by inch filling him up,<br/>
He moaned loudly, the way his ass split apart made him moan almost like a howl,<br/>
"You're so big." Seungsik exclaimed and Seungwoo hissed at the pleasure, he felt his dick slipping inside the tight heat.</p><p>When Seungsik's bum finally touched Seungwoo's thighs slightly, he took a deep breath in, "Oh my Goodness-- you're so big." Seungsik said again, his voice breathy and clumsy.<br/>
He picked his body up and dropped it back down, "Anh- fuck!" Seungsik sweared when he felt Seungwoo's cock in his depths, hard and big.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The head of Seungwoo's cock nudged his prostate and he wanted more, and more of it. But with his movements becoming lazy because of the immense pleasure, he felt himself slow down. Seungwoo was not having any vanilla tonight, so he flipped them over making Seungsik's cold back hit the warm bedsheets where Seungwoo previously was. </p><p>He melted into the warmth, moaning when Seungwoo pushed back his knees and slammed inside his cock at full force, making Seungsik's toes curl and back arch when he adjusted his angle and thrust into his prostate.<br/>
He thrust in and out, rubbing his cock against the bundle of nerves harshly, picking up his pace. And with his pace, Seungsik's voice became louder and raspier. </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik pulled Seungwoo down and wrapped his arms around the human's shoulders, tilting his head to push his tongue inside and through the bitten bottom lip, taste of blood still there. He nibbled on Seungwoo's already swollen lips, ecstasy coursing through his veins when he tastes the blood again, <br/>
<strong>With</strong> the impact of Seungwoo's merciless thrusts inside of him. </p><p>His eyes dropped tears, and his lips left loud, shameless mewls, "Fuck me-- Fuck me Seungwoo. Harder!" <br/>
Seungwoo kissed him back just as hungrily, droplets of blood dropping down the vampire's throat while Seungwoo and his own tongue danced around. <br/>
Their breaths ragged and moans mixed, <br/>
"Do you feel good?" Seungsik asked, pulling away from the kiss and shutting his eyelids, hiding away the golden irises.</p><p>"I feel fuckin' great." Seungwoo replied, making Seungsik smirk and continue their kissing. But apparently, Seungwoo had other ideas so he pulled himself out completely, and took a hold of his dick in his hands. <br/>
Seungsik watched him, and then before the vampire knew, Seungwoo was turning him around so he was on his back and raising his ass in the air,</p><p>Seungwoo slid himself in much easier now, into the gaping entrance in front of him with a groan and the way it hit deep inside of Seungsik, all the way in, made Seungsik sob and whine, <br/>
"Ah!" </p><p>His thrusts were rough and harsh, tight heat gulping down his cock everytime he thrust inside. His hands gripped Seungsik's ass in place while he pushed himself inside deeper and deeper.</p><p>He moved at a constant speed, lowering his head to place kisses and sucking on the pale back under him. He admired the view of his member sliding in and out of the hole, and ofcourse, Seungsik's lewd, and muffled whines from the pillow. <br/>
With the way his thighs shook and Seungsik fisted the bedsheets, Seungwoo knew they were about to come and so he grabbed Seungsik's dick into his own hand, pumping it a few times before their voices mingled and he cummed inside of the vampire, filling his insides with warmth.</p><p>"Ah-Nn!" Seungsik had exclaimed, ribbons of white staining the bedsheets.<br/>
They stayed like that for a minute, after which Seungwoo agonizingly pulled himself out and flopped beside Seungsik. <br/>
Seungsik had closed his eyes and drifted away already, all of it was too much for him. </p><p>Seungwoo noticed how the other's features looked softer suddenly, even with blood around his mouth. He looked almost like a human, the full moon shining in its full royalty just outside their window.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, this had a bigger affect on the vampire than he thought it would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Walk me back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some fluff for once! And yes they are cute and young, college students in this one♡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seungsik-ie!" Seungwoo called out the younger who had just handed in his exam last. It was just how Seungsik was, he took way too long to write his answers, begging his teacher for 'just 5 more minutes' while his brain jammed with answers. </p><p>Everyone left the classroom ofcourse, except his senior bestfriend (and more) Han Seungwoo, who waited outside patiently every single time. <br/>He could wait forever for the younger male, for Seungsik's bright smile and 'Thank you for waiting!' was worth a whole lifetime.</p><p><br/>"Thank you for waiting, Hyung!" Seungsik said, wiping the few sweat from his forehead with a breath-taking eye-smile, </p><p>"Always, Seungsik-ie. Let's go home?"<br/>Seungsik slung the bag over both his shoulders, "Sure. Can we stop by the meat buns stall?"<br/>Seungwoo gave an endearing glance, he could give Seungsik the whole world, so stopping by a stall was nothing big,</p><p>"Ofcourse." Seungwoo laid out his hands in front of himself as they walked down the hallway to exit the building, he was about to ask for Seungsik's bag before Sejun and Chan greeted them, "You guys going home?"</p><p>The boys' head turned to their friends, "Yep!"<br/>"Okay, be safe!" <br/>"You guys, too! Bye~" Seungsik waved at Chan who waved back as both the duos walked in different directions.</p><p>The exams had stressed Seungsik out in ways more than one, and while Seungwoo was having them too, he wasn't having as tough of a time as Seungsik. <br/>Him and Seungsik had been bestfriends for a quite a long while now, at this point they were used to each other's presence more than anything. </p><p>Where Seungwoo was, there was Seungsik. If not physically, then verbally, and spiritually.</p><p><br/>Seungwoo laid his hand out and Seungsik chuckled, putting his own into it. Seungwoo hid the light blush on his cheeks behind the back of his palm, quickly covering it up with a cough as if he was clearing his throat,</p><p>"I was asking for your bag, but nevermind."</p><p>Seungsik tilted his head out of confusion, making Seungwoo's stomach flutter with butterflies, "My bag? I can carry it though!" </p><p>"I know, I just, uhm, wanted to make it easier for you."</p><p>"It's alright~"<br/>Once they were out of their college building, Seungwoo intertwined their fingers properly, taking the longer way home because Seungsik wanted to eat their favorite meat buns.</p><p>The evening sun shined in the bright blue sky, windy spring season with the flowers in full bloom surrounding the footpath on which they walked, hand in hand. </p><p>"The weather is so clear today..." <br/>Seungsik said, chocolate hair letting air ruffle them from their original coconut look to an after-bath puppy look, and Seungwoo's heart was having a hard time choosing which was cuter.</p><p>Meanwhile, every look Seungsik took at Seungwoo made his heart throb in his chest, '<em>too handsome</em>' he thought at Seungwoo's side profile. <br/>His sleek nose, soft lips, manly features that were still somehow so pretty, and he was snapped out of his dreamy thoughts when Seungwoo's fingers left his temporarily to point at the stall they both adored.</p><p>The uncle knew both the boys since their  childhood, for Seungwoo and Seungsik grew up together.<br/>That meant, he knew the relationship between them too, the one that no one knew about.</p><p>The one that not even their friends or family knew about.</p><p>"Uncle! 2 meat buns please!" Seungsik grinned at the elderly man whose face brightened up as soon as he spotted his favorite kids in the whole town, the ones he couldn't believe grew up so quick. </p><p>"Right away, Seungwoo-ya and Seungsik-ah!" <br/>The pathway was empty, not much cars and bikes at this hour and those two were the only ones from their school who took this route home. <br/>Their houses were just opposite of each other, making them even easier to meet and hang out.</p><p>As uncle prepared the hot meat buns, hands working smoothly but quickly, Seungwoo took the chance to lean against the stall's wooden pillar and grab Seungsik's hand. Seungwoo's back still hanging by his side, as he says, "Ah, I miss you." <br/>Seungsik's cheeks reddened lightly, and he hid his face behind his hand as if to protect himself from the sunlight that suddenly blinded him through the clouds.</p><p>"What, I'm right here."<br/>Seungwoo shook his head, pulling Seungsik closer with the hand he was holding and passing a charming smile, "I mean i miss my boyfriend, not my bestfriend."<br/>Seungsik hit his chest lightly, embarrassed, "It's the same person, stop being cheesy!"</p><p>"Okay okay, I'll stop if you give me a kiss." Seungwoo smirked, dipping his blonde head and looking at the smaller boy who grew even more flustered and glanced at the Uncle who seemed to be suddenly too immersed in preparing meat buns.</p><p>"Not...here." </p><p>Seungwoo pouted, pulling Seungsik even closer until there was barely a metre left between them, </p><p>"Just one? On the cheek?" He teasingly patted his cheek with his forefinger and Seungsik leaned in to press a chaste kiss against the soft skin of Seungwoo's cheek.<br/>Seungwoo closed his eyes, smile on his lips and threw his head back onto the stall while clutching his chest,</p><p>"You're so cute, ugh." Seungsik ignored the comment and instead turned to uncle asking, "Are they done?" <br/>He stuffed his hand inside his pocket for money when he saw uncle nodded but Seungwoo had already pulled money out from his own pocket and handed uncle, looking at Seungsik with a fond look,<br/>"I'll pay~ you just eat to your heart's content."</p><p>He handed Seungsik the buns, waving uncle goodbye with large smiles on their faces and returning their walk back home, he was a trustworthy and non-judgemental one.</p><p>"Let me pay sometimes too..." Seungsik whined, digging into the delicious and hot meat bun, <br/>"Never. When you make your own money, then I'll let you pay." </p><p>Seungsik inched closer, left hand going to hold Seungwoo's right one but Seungwoo was changing their positions just so he could be on the outside and Seungsik can be safer on the inside part of the road,</p><p>Seungsik smiled at the small gesture of care, looking down at their moving feet and taking small bites from the bun. </p><p>"I wish we could tell our friends, someday....about us." Seungsik said.</p><p>Seungwoo looked down at him, the air running through his blonde hair, "We will, Seungsik-ie. They deserve to know. Lets wait just a little more."</p><p>Seungsik nodded, licking his lips to make sure nothing was there. His eyes scanned around to see if it was empty and he pressed a quick peck onto Seungwoo's cheek, "Thank you....for paying for...the buns....for me." </p><p>Seungwoo rolled his eyes playfully, "Now I wanna kiss you."</p><p>The teenager Seungsik blushed into his boyfriend's shoulder, "No~ not here." <br/>Seungwoo was still holding the bun in his hands, he would rather Seungsik eat it once he is done with the one he is eating currently,</p><p>"You can kiss me, but I cant?! Why?!" Seungwoo complained, he loved teasing Seungsik, see him flustered everytime he mentioned 'kiss' or 'hug'. <br/>Soft love was all they were. </p><p>"Because....someone might see us." </p><p>Seungwoo stopped in his track, quietness evident where they were with just a few crows chirping above their heads and over the trees. </p><p>"Who? The trees, or the clouds?" </p><p>Seungsik had stopped too, only to turn his body to Seungwoo and take another bite off his bun,</p><p>"No~ someone human!"</p><p>"There isn't anyone here."</p><p>Seungsik's heart thundered in his eardrums as Seungwoo gently held his chin between his thumb and forefinger,<br/>Dipping down to lock their lips together for just a few second before pulling away with a soft pop. </p><p>"Now I wanna kiss you more." Seungwoo whispered, hand clutching the bag strap on his shoulder. </p><p>"Hyung!~" Seungsik covered his face with his hands shyly, "Stop it~"</p><p>Seungwoo chuckled amusedly at the younger's adorable reactions, holding his hand and starting their return home once again,</p><p>"You're so cute."<br/>Seungsik nodded his head, swallowing the last of his bun,<br/>"And you're the best!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stripper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not proofread!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo couldn't believe he was doing this. <br/>Fucking.<br/>Unbelievable.</p><p>He hated his friends for being pushy when he absolutely didn't want them to be pushy. And that was why he was always stuck in weird situations, or weird places.<br/>Such as tonight.</p><p>Sejun and Byungchan had dragged him to a gay bar, apparently so he could relax and de-stress himself.<br/>Seungwoo didn't mind the drinks at all, or the place, nope.<br/>It was the damn people.</p><p>The people that randomly came up to him, touching his shoulder or face and begging for attention or a fuck. And Seungwoo hated being touched without permission or consent. All he is doing is minding his business on the expensive VIP couches lined along the wall of the bar, near the round and fancy stage. </p><p>His ego boosted with the attention but the excessive attention was just annoying him now. </p><p> </p><p>"Lim Sejun!" Seungwoo called out to his bestfriend part 1 who was busy getting his neck marked by his taller boyfriend aka bestfriend part 2. <br/>Ofcourse, too busy to listen, Sejun just craned his neck to provide more space but by now Seungwoo was mad so he walked up to Sejun and Byungchan paused, feeling the dark aura behind him, "What?" Sejun asked, annoyance in his own voice. </p><p>"I swear, if one more person walks up to me and touches me, I'll smack you and Byungchan both." <br/>Sejun pulled apart from Byungchan, "Just go sit in the front row for the stage, no one will touch you there!" <br/>Seungwoo opened his mouth to object but Byungchan and Sejun were back in their own world to go any further with the conversation.  </p><p>Seungwoo wore a black suit, white dress shirt that barely had any crinkles, and his black tie. A businessman he was, busy with his hectic life, meetings and promotions.<br/>He placed himself onto the slightly cold wooden chairs that were covered in silky covers and rounded up around the neon pink stage. </p><p>The light dimmed all of a sudden, catching Seungwoo by surprise who looked back at his friends to see if they had any clue but they were still preoccupied.</p><p>"And now, our main show of the night! The seductive, The sensual, and The best.... Sikkie!"</p><p>The stage gets lit up with purple and pink lights, creating a spotlight for a boy to appear out of the dark and step up through the stairs to stand in the middle of the stage.<br/>The lights shone down every single curve of Seungsik's body, a large white t-shirt draped over his frame that stopped at his thighs and from under there, the trail of his tight leggings started, ending just above his ankles. <br/>The heels made him even more taller than he already was, the black eyeliner and shiny lipgloss making his features pop in the neon lights.</p><p>The crowd cheered as if a celebrity just appeared, and Seungwoo looked to his left and right to see the expensive men cheer like mere idiots. <br/>'They were all normal just a second ago...'<br/>The lights brightened and Seungsik adjusted his in-ear mic to whisper sensually, "Hopefully I didn't make you guys wait too much."</p><p>A man wearing a red silk shirt beneath a dark navy blazer shouted, "We can wait our whole life for you, Sikkie!"<br/>The crowd agreed, adding:<br/>"Yeah!"<br/>"You look gorgeous!"</p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo crossed his legs neatly, leaning back in his chair comfortably as curiosity washed over him, who was this guy and why did he drive these men crazy?<br/>The music started right away, "Mommae" by Jay Park blasting through the speakers as Seungsik started moving his body along the beats slowly. </p><p>His hands staying away from his own body and when he run his fingers through his hair, the men seemed to shout even louder and at this point, Seungwoo couldn't care about his friends or the men, he just wanted to know who this Sikkie was. <br/>Sikkie had the most gorgeous smile ever, that strecthed along his cheeks and made his eyes turn into pretty crescents, </p><p>His fingers gripped the hem of his shirt and he pulled it off slowly, revealing the tightness of his black shiny leggings, and his absolutely gorgeous body. The tanned skin, that looked so soft and touchable, the lights just bouncing off the abs and biceps. Every muscle so tender and the curve of his waist for perfectly small for Seungwoo's hands to fit. </p><p>Seungwoo didn't even feel his lips dry out and his mouth drop open when the chorus came on and Seungsik tore off his leggings, making the screams and groans from the crowd louder than the music-- revealing the booty shorts that barely covered his bubble butt. <br/>A teasing smile on his face as Seungsik rubbed his hands all over his chest while feeling the music with every part of his body. </p><p>He dropped on his knees, crawling towards the front row while twerking his ass to the contagious beats of Mommae. The screams seemed to be of fanboys, and for a second the whole place just looked like a concert instead of gay ba- strip club.</p><p>He sat just a little to the right from Seungwoo, sitting up on his knees with his legs spread and touching himself all over, from his hair down to his lips, and then to his chest, abdomen and then to his luscious thick thighs.<br/>Seungwoo was getting weirdly turned on, and Seungwoo was anything but a liar to not admit that Seungsik is so sexy. </p><p>He is extremely seductive with his voice in the middle of the song, "You guys are loud tonight~" and his tanned body contrasting with the bright lights. His body was just so attractive and so was his handsomely beautiful face.</p><p>"Sikkie, I'm turned on!"<br/>"Sikkie, touch your nipples!"</p><p>Seungsik smirked at the second shout, "My nipples? Lately you guys have been obsessed with that~"<br/>His palms slid downwards to his chest, stopping on the dark buds just to give them a slight pull and that was it.<br/>He pulled in his bottom lip, crawling forward to Seungwoo's side of the stage and that was when Seungsik's eyes fell on Seungwoo. <br/>The man was oddly hot to Seungsik, whose booty shorts tightened awfully as he moaned into the mic, that echoed the noise across the whole place,<br/>It made the people wild and Seungsik loved it.</p><p>"Sikkie your abs look so amazing!"<br/>"Your lips are so pretty."<br/>"You are so sensual!" </p><p>The praises were what Seungsik loved the most, he loved being complimented and treated generously.<br/>But for now, Seungsik knew who he wanted to tease for the night. <br/>The seats for the audience were separated decently, leaving space between every on-looker who gawked at Seungsik and his angelic body. </p><p>He dropped his feet down, the music had changed to My Oh My, a western song now as Seungsik walked to Seungwoo, swaying his hips. <br/>"Spotlight on him, please!" Seungsik said, making the man in charge of lights quickly divert the lights on Seungwoo and Seungsik. <br/>Seungwoo had his eyes locked with the unreal boy in front of him, who winked at Seungwoo and circled around his chair.</p><p>He paused behind Seungwoo's chair, lowering himself to whisper into Seungwoo's ear (and his mic), "Are you enjoying my dance?"<br/>The innocence in his voice made Seungwoo's stomach stir and twist but he just nodded his head, keeping his cool,<br/>"Definitely. It's my first time watching."<br/>Seungsik walked back to in front of Seungwoo with a smile, "And it surely won't be last." He said in a purr and climbed back onto the stage, ending the pure blissfull moments for Seungwoo who could proudly announce this minute as his best minute of his whole life.</p><p>The music had changed yet again, and the Seungsik grabbed a shot from one of his regular's hands, letting everyone's breaths hitch in their throats when he dripped the alchohol down his chest and down to his navel where it dribbled and the droplets shone on his body.<br/>To make it better, he dipped his finger in the shot and sucked his finger clean, making a show out of his finger being sucked. </p><p>He pointed at someone in the crowd, "You look great tonight, sir!" <br/>The man blew a kiss at Seungsik, "Less than you, Sikkie."<br/>As the music slowed to its end, so did Seungsik and the money was flying all over the place by now, Seungwoo observing quietly. And before Seungsik could even leave, Seungwoo was getting up to request a private booth. </p><p>"Such a great night with everyone, love you guys and see you tomorrow! Bye bye!" Seungsik said in his oh-so-pretty voice while he walked away to change.<br/>He made sure to bow to his regulars in the crowd with a smile,</p><p>meanwhile Seungwoo had booked him already.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungsik wore black leather pants along with a black see through dress shirt that exposed his whole torso shamelessly. He slowly walked inside the booth with his heels clicking against the tiles. <br/>On the couch sat Seungwoo, prepared with his tie loosened and hair less neater because of the times he run his hand through them.</p><p>Seungsik entered and without looking who it was, he closed the door behind him and when he noticed its Seungwoo, he smirked devilishly, the innocent looks from before disappeared completely. <br/>"I was practically begging the heavens to send you in my booth." He said, and Seungwoo held himself back from biting his lip and groaning at how much that pleased him,<br/>"Thats a good line to please your customers."</p><p>Seungsik chuckled, a mesmerizing noise, "Oh but Sir, this is the first time I've used it." <br/>Seungwoo rolled his eyes, grabbing the latter's waist and dropping him down onto his own lap while gazing into his deep brown eyes,<br/>"Wonder why..."<br/>Seungsik nibbled on his bottom lip, inhaling the strong scent of perfume that came off of Seungwoo, <br/>"Because you are so hot, ofcourse."<br/>Seungsik put his legs closer to each other, adjusting himself comfortably into Seungwoo's lap who had his waist between his fingers gripped so strongly.</p><p>Seungwoo's hands rubbed up his sides and Seungsik raised his arms in the air to bring them down through his neck and then to his collarbones, looking through his big lashes at Seungwoo. He gradually moved his bottom against Seungwoo, earning a hiss and furrow of his eyebrows, as if he was so focused on Seungsik.<br/>"Did I allow you to move?" Seungwoo said lowly and Seungsik giggled cutely, batting his doe eyes at Seungwoo,<br/>"Whaaat~ its my job to give you a lap dance."</p><p>Seungsik tore himself away from Seungwoo's grip, the music in the background creating an atmosphere for Seungsik to take off his leather pants, leaving on his black lace panties that made Seungwoo's adam apple bobble up and down from lust.</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik twirled a strand of hair around his finger and wiggled his butt at Seungwoo who rolled his eyes, placing his back on the couch. Seungsik turned his back to the man, taking steps backward and lowering his butt down so it was back in contact with Seungwoo's lap, where the cock ached and the obvious tent rose.</p><p>His rubbed himself teasingly, rolling and swinging his hips on Seungwoo's boner.<br/>Seungsik let a soft hum leave his own glossy lips when the boner grinded on his hole over the panties. <br/>Seungwoo gripped Seungsik's hipbones, pulling him further close to grunt in his ear,<br/>"Take the panties off." <br/>Seungsik's nape was right under his mouth where his breath fanned the skin, the shimmery silver choker there.<br/>"Not....allowed."</p><p>Seungsik reached his hand back to place it on Seungwoo's nape, "Mhmm...." his moans were as pretty as himself. Quiet, low but they were there, and they made Seungwoo unable to breathe every passing second and he understood finally why Seungsik drove all those men crazy.</p><p>Seungsik changed his direction, now facing Seungwoo with a soft smile on his lips. It waa frustrating for Seungsik because he loved praises and he was getting none from Seungwoo, while Seungwoo was equally frustrated because he wanted Seungsik under his control.</p><p>His ass worked on Seungwoo's cock while his hands wrapped around Seungwoo's neck. Seungsik dipped down to kiss Seungwoo who deepened the kiss right away, tilting his head and pushing his tongue into Seungsik's sweet mouth.<br/>The movements between them weren't rough, but the sensually slow ones were driving Seungwoo insane, his head intoxicating into Seungsik's peachy gloss. <br/>Their tongues mingled and Seungsik let Seungwoo suck on his tongue. He twirled his own around Seungwoo's licking inside the other's mouth, pulling apart to breathe and pull his shirt down which had rode up and revealed Seungsik's dick through the dark panties.</p><p>A string of saliva connected both of them, and Seungwoo lost himself in Seungsik's hooded eyes, he licked his lips, and ordered, "Take your shirt off." <br/>Seungsik nodded his head, pulling off his shirt over his head and discarding it somewhere.<br/>His body glistened in front of Seungwoo, so tempting and alluring. </p><p>Seungsik got off of Seungwoo's lap the second time that night but this time he placed himself inbetween Seungwoo's legs on the floor and looked up at Seungwoo, "Let me suck your boner off~"</p><p> </p><p>The tempting strawberry blonde head between his legs made Seungwoo want to thread his fingers through them, and so he just did that,<br/>"Your hair are so soft." Seungwoo said, making Seungsik sigh from hearing a compliment, <br/>"Mhmm? My mouth is softer, watch." Seungsik said, unzipping Seungwoo's expensive pants and pushing the boxers down to spring free his hard cock.<br/>It ached and throbbed in front of Seungsik who didn't waste a second in pumping the cock in front of him.</p><p>He blew air on the precum oozing out and kitten licked the head. Seungwoo gripped his hair gently, "Just like that, baby. You're doing good." <br/>As he said that, he noticed Seungsik swoon and be more indulged into the blowjob, his mouth going deeper and enveloping Seungwoo's cock entirely.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned around the dick, a pleased voice as he licked and hollowed his cheeks around the dick passionately. The soundwaved vibrated up Seungwoo's spine who groaned, "Fuck, baby. You look so pretty sucking my cock."  And he wasn't lying, his glossy lips going up and down Seungwoo's cock, cheeks sucked in to create a tight vaccuum for Seungwoo who got closer and closer every passing minute.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers tightened lightly as he groaned one last time and pulled out his cock to cum on Seungsik's face instead who closed his eyes and awaited the cum with a smirk on his face.<br/>He used his thumb to take some of the cum off hia face and licked his thumb.<br/>"Thank you for the meal." He winked at Seungwoo. </p><p>"Youre welcome, baby."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New World tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right before their last performance, Seungwoo sat down after being completely ready for the stage. There was still a decent time before the last touches so he pulled out his phone.<br/>The waiting area was bustling as usual, and Seungwoo searched in,<br/>"Victon" </p><p>Looking through the search as he saw the clips of his boys from the concert, a smile covered his lips lazily and a sudden fondness covered him when he realized the boys were doing well.<br/>The fondness turned into surprise (and more) when he stumbled upon an inreresting video.<br/>The members were coming to the middle of the stage to shake their butts, apparently being 'sexy' but instead making Seungwoo laugh at how adorable they all looked.</p><p>Especially Sejun with the childish grin and supposedly erotic moves.<br/>And then came up Seungsik, blonde hair and aggresively taking off his tie and throwing it off somewhere. <br/>Seeing this, Seungwoo choked on air.<br/>"Seungwoo, you okay?" One of the staff asked, and Seungwoo nodded his head, turning his body away and secretly looking at the video properly.</p><p>It was no surprise he missed Seungsik, they had been stuck together since the start. He missed the younger's lightly nasally voice when everyone ganged up on him, his little giggles and his comforting gaze. <br/>He wanted to run back, hug Seungsik and tell him everything is going to be okay, and he wanted to hold his hand because he misses Seungsik so much.</p><p>But seeing that video, all Seungwoo wanted to do was tease Seungsik and ask him if he really is THAT aggresive. <br/>The chemistry between them had only escalated when they started dating during Unbelievable promotions. Overwhelming, but no regrets.<br/>It was loving. And it was exactly what the both of them needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>X1 had just got done with their promotions, taking just a short break before starting again from next week. So Seungwoo had a week off, completely free.<br/>A week off meant going back to the victon dorms and spending time with the members.<br/>But then it struck Seungwoo, the boys would be busy preparing for other promotions after returning from their tour.</p><p>So he called up their manager and asked about their routine, and just the luck of Han Seungwoo.</p><p> </p><p>"So.....Seungsikie, Chan and Sejun-ie are free tomorrow?" </p><p>"Yeah, but Chan and Sejun will be going for dinner tomorrow and then they have their shoot. I'm sure Seungsik will join in because he won't like being alo--"</p><p>"No. Let him be alone. I'll call him and give him company."</p><p>"Oh? You're free tomorrow?"</p><p>"Mhm-m. Just for a week though." </p><p>"That's more than enough."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwoo dressed up in an oversized black hoodie, covering his head with it and a white tank top underneath. He pulled the black cap further down his forehead to hide his face as he walked along the street to finally stop at the dorms. He scanned his finger and entered the building, the lack of staff making it obvious that there weren't much people in the building at the moment.</p><p>He climbed the stairs to reach Seungsik's room and entered the code he knew too well. <br/>A beep rang across the corridoor and he stepped inside carefully, maybe he should have called Seungsik to let him know he was coming but it was too late to think about that.</p><p>"Who's it?" He heard Seungsik call out and a familiar relief washed over Seungwoo as he closed and locked the door behind him.<br/>"It's me."</p><p>"Seungwoo-hyung?" Seungsik peeked from where he was sitting on the bed, and craning his neck.<br/>Seungwoo smiled at him, taking off his hood and Seungsik threw the phone away on the mattress and ran up to the taller male to wrap his arms around the other's neck.<br/>Seungwoo's hands soothingly rubbed along Seungsik's sides, pulling their bodies closer to each other.</p><p>"Hyung! How--" Seungwoo didn't let Seungsik complete his question and pressed their lips together into a small and chaste kiss, letting Seungsik melt into the other's embrace.<br/>Seungsik pulled away first, blinking up at Seungwoo who couldn't help but notice how thin Seungsik felt under his palms..</p><p>He knew Seungsik had lost weight but he didn't knew it was this much,<br/>"I missed you a lot, Hyung. But you scared me back there, I was wondering who could it be."</p><p>Seungwoo chuckled, a warm noise that always made Seungsik feel like home. "I missed you more, Seungsik-ie. Sorry for scaring you." <br/>They let their foreheads rest against each other and Seungwoo confirmed it, "There isn't anyone else around?"</p><p>Seungsik pulled away, interlacing their hands together and dropping on the bed first, pulling along Seungwoo with him before taking off his cap and revealing the black hair. Seungwoo ran a hand through his hair to fix them and smiled fondly at Seungsik. <br/>Seungsik was clad in a white t-shirt that belonged to him but now it was looking like a size twice bigger than him and navy shorts. Seungwoo touched the top of Seungsik's blonde head, "Your hair look pretty."</p><p>Seungsik's cheeks heated up lightly, "Thank you, Hyung." <br/>Seungwoo leans in to nuzzle into Seungsik's neck and letting him fall onto his back on the matttess, Seungsik giggles from the feeling of Seungwoo's hair tickling him on his chin, "H-Hyung." <br/>Seungwoo teased the younger more, before pausing and asking him, "Seungsik-ie....I saw your video...."</p><p>Seungsik furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah? Which one?" <br/>Seungwoo leaned his weight onto his palms beside each side of Seungsik's head and looked down into his eyes deeply, "The one where you throw away your tie." <br/>Seungsik blushed further, chuckling an embarrased laugh, "What~ its so embarrassing. Did you come here just to make fun of me?"</p><p>Seungwoo shook his head from above where he was looming over Seungsik, "No. Ive come only to ask you if youre really that agressive, huh?"<br/>Seungsik bit his lip at the sight in front of him, Seungwoo's gaze was darkening second by second and eyes were getting cloudy from a sudden wave of lust.</p><p>"I'm not, ofcourse....it was just in the spur of the moment." Seungwoo smirked at the innocemt answer, "Can't you be a little bit agressive with me?" <br/>Seungsik giggled nervously, "No~ I was just fired up at that time, Hyung!" </p><p>Seungwoo hummed, not buying the excuse and going straight to press kisses along Seungsik's neck, "D-Don't mark me-"<br/>Seungwoo groaned disappointedly, "Why?" <br/>The younger male had a schedule early tomorrow morning and he threaded his fingers slowly through Seungwoo's black hair softly, </p><p>"I have a schedule tomorrow, hyung." <br/>He turned them around, so that Seungsik was on top and grinded down on Seungwoo, "I can't be agressive, you know that already." <br/>Seungwoo chuckled, "Like a weakling? Boring." His comment threw Seungsik off especially when he felt Seungwoo's fingers leaving the sides of his pelvic bone ever so slightly. </p><p>His bottom lip protruded naturally at the action, "Why why why why are you removing your hands?" He asked with puppy eyes so adorable that they turned Seungwoo's heart inside out yet he remained calm,<br/>"Why don't you touch me tonight?" <br/>Seungsik whined from above, his hands just laying on Seungwoo's chest, "No~ you're going to tease me when we haven't met for so long, Hyung?" <br/>Seungwoo kept a straight face, "Yes I am. I want to see the Seungsik in the video. That's the only reason I came." He lied through his teeth, he knew better than that.</p><p>He came for Seungsik.<br/>Agressive or calm didn't matter to someone as head over heels for Seungsik like Seungwoo.</p><p><br/>And he knew Seungsik was the gentlest baby ever when it came to sex. Or rather, making love for Seungsik. He liked being caressed, being taken care of. <br/>"Really? You came just for that?" Seungsik asked, getting on eye-level with Seungwoo with a playful voice, "Yeah." Seungwoo breathed in at how pretty the bleached hair looked on Seungsik.</p><p>"Well, I have to give it to you then?" He asked in almost a whisper, lips millimetres away from Seungwoo's.<br/>"Will you touch me if I do it?" <br/>Seungwoo made a thoughtful face, pretending to think it over,<br/>"Only if you make it interesting enough."<br/>Seungsik's hands fumbled with the elder's belt nervously, trying to be somewhat rough and it wasn't that he didn't what being rough or agressive was especially after all the nights him and seungwoo had spent together with Seungwoo fucking into him so hard that the bed creaked under both of their adult weights and Seungsik couldn't face the members out of embarrassment.</p><p>"How long do I have to play agressive for you to touch me, Hyung?"<br/>Seungwoo clicked his tongue, acting annoyed, "You're talking too much, Seungsik-ie." The nickname slipped off his tongue sarcastically. <br/>And Seungsik had to be honest, he wasn't liking the atittude one bit. He was usually a patient person but hearing Seungwoo talk to him like that was unsettling. </p><p>"You can talk to me a little nicely--" <br/>"No I can't~ I'm having fun playing with you." <br/>Seungsik knitted his eyebrows together and dipped his head down to lick and bite along Seungwoo's neck, catching him off-guard and letting a low moan slip his lips,<br/>He marked dark lovebites and he felt Seungwoo shuffle underneath him, "Wait, what if I have a schedule tomorrow?" <br/>Seungwoo interrupted, and Seungsik pulled away from the latter's neck and collarbones to pull his large t-shirt off of his body and reveal his toned torso, chest and abs. <br/>"Then wear a turtleneck, hyung. Why act so naive?" Seungsik said rushedly, pulling the skin on Seungwoo's neck between his teeth and then licking along his collarbones. </p><p>This is what Seungwoo needed to see, a hurried and sexy Seungsik, who didnt hesitate in undressing himself and then proceed to take off Seungwoo's pants too. But it was definitely dangerous for his heart, the way Seungsik slid a finger down the middle of Seungwoo's clothed chest and down to the lining of his cock through the boxers.<br/>"Bet you want me to suck you off?" Seungsik asked, and Seungwoo rolled his eyes, "If you be agressive, sure."<br/>Seungsik placed a hand on Seungwoo's temple so gently, "Baby, I can make you lose your mind even if I'm gentle. Stop playing cool." </p><p>Seungwoo gulped, 'Fuck, that was sexy.' Seungsik kept their eyes locked, and proceeded to take off Seungwoo's shirt next.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           Seungsik pumped Seungwoo's cock between his cold palm, and felt it harden with every movement of his hand while he had a duo of his fingers inside his hole. Seungwoo's breath was ragged, pale skin turned red around the cheeks, ears and chest. <br/>"I don't kn-know what y-you mean by being a-Ah-gressive. Is this e-enough?" Seungsik asked, voice whiny as he thrust the fingers in and out of himself.</p><p>Seungwoo was enjoying this way too much, the tremble in Seungsik's hands as he tried his best to steady his own breath while fingering himself and give Seungwoo a handjob at the same time.<br/>Seungwoo ignored the poor boy for the nth time that night, instead focusing on how pretty Seungsik looked right now, trying so hard to pleasure himself and Seungwoo, and be 'rough' at the same time. </p><p><br/>It had only been 3 minutes that Seungsik prepped himself but he pulled his fingers out, and lined up Seungwoo's throbbing cock along his hole, "H-Hyung..." he breathed out, forgetting the whole rough thingy the moment the head entered inside his heat. <br/>A high-pitched moan left Seungsik's lips and Seungwoo finally grabbed Seungsik's hipbones, emitting a much louder moan when Seungwoo dropped him onto his cock in a second.</p><p>The whole thing went inside at once, making Seungsik's back arch and he almost fell on top of Seungwoo if he didn't grip the mattress tightly at the right time.<br/>His eyes were wide and mouth agape in shock when he looked back at Seungwoo grinning under him,<br/>"Why would you do THAT? Do you know how fuckin-- bIG YOU aRe?!" He screeched and Seungwoo couldn't help but chuckle, putting a finger on the younger's red lips,<br/>"Shh....the staff will hear your pornstar moans." </p><p>Seungsik hit his hyung's chest playfully, "Shut up! The walls are soundproof..." <br/>Seungwoo connected their mouths, moving them slowly and he raised Seungsik off of himself, and thrust inside at his own controlled pace. <br/>The pace was fast, yet he hit every soft spot inside of Seungsik, making him moan loud and lewd and letting Seungwoo push his tongue inside and roaming his mouth.</p><p>He knew how much it turned Seungsik when he tasted him and then he flipped their bodies around, spreading apart Seungsik's knees and reaching more inside of his lover he missed so much,<br/>"S-So its over? The- FUCK- The Agressive kink?" <br/>Seungwoo was biting back half of his growls while ramming inside of Seungsik who couldn't breathe anymore from how cruel Seungwoo was being with his thrusts; deep and hard.</p><p>He slowed down the fast speed just to say, "Can't believe youre still talking." Seungsik sighed at the gradual feeling of Seungwoo's cock sliding along his walls, and he gripped the matteress again, crumpling the bedsheet between his fingers,<br/>"But yeah baby, its over." <br/>Seungwoo paused, brushed his hair out of his eye and then grabbed Seungsik's waist, plunging his cock inside all at once and Seungsik gasped a sharp intake of breath before whining a shrill moan,</p><p>"Fuck, you're loud tonight."<br/>Seungsik opened the eyes he had clenched tight to look at Seungwoo thrusting mercilessly inside of him, and he opened his mouth to throw a comeback but then Seungwoo was drilling his hole with his cock so roughly, and suddenly hitting his prostate so perfectly that it made Seungsik see stars.</p><p>His toes curled, and he couldn't match Seungwoo's movements anymore, he could only lay and let himself be fucked by his taller boyfriend who seemed to get bigger inside of him with each whine that left Seungsik's lips and it was no surprise when a few stray tears left his chocolate eyes, and Seungwoo lowered down again to rub his and Seungsik's tongues together,</p><p>Seungsik's moans muffled into Seungwoo's mouth, who kept railing Seungsik against the bed, pushing his cock deep inside of Seungsik. The younger couldn't fathom what he was saying anymore and he kept moaning Seungwoo's name repeatedly. <br/>"Hyung, Seungwoo-Hyung. Ah-" <br/>Seungwoo sped up his pace, pushing the other over the edge from his prostate being rubbed on repeatedly and his high pitched moans echoed along the walls, not caring about who heard him anymore and when Seungwoo rubbed his cock just a few times, it was enough for Seungsik to cum over his own abs.</p><p>Seungwoo felt the other tighten around himself and the sensation made him cum too, leaving both of them gasping for breath.<br/> "You really came just because of that video?" Seungsik asked, looking like an angel and Seungwoo chuckled, taking a deep breath before pulling out of Seungsik with a groan, "No, you idiot. I came because I missed you." <br/>Seungsik smiled endearingly, pulling down Seungwoo by his shoulders and kissing him sweetly on his lips, </p><p>"Thank you for coming." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it, and if you have any requests, comment them down below♡<br/>You can find me on twitter, @seungsiksbaby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>